


Stars Gazing Back

by fictionart (orphan_account)



Category: Glee, Stardust (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fictionart
Summary: Blaine Thorn has an unconventional parentage that he has never been aware of. When he sets out on a quest to learn of his past and retrieve a gift for his beloved Rachel Berry, will he realize that love is more than what it seems?Based on the 2007 movie Stardust, but you do not have to have watched the movie to understand the story.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter fic -- ever.  
> So updating may be very sporadic, for example you may get several in one day, and then one every three weeks, but I'll try my hardest to finish this...  
> Also, this all will most likely be raw and unedited...

_A philosopher once asked, “are we human, because we gaze at the stars? Or do we gaze at the because we are human?”_

_Pointless, really._

_“Do the stars gaze back?”_

_Now, that’s a question._

.oOo.

Stormhold was the great Kingdom that neighbored the English town of Wall, named so by the wall that separated the two lands.

Wall was what can be described as plain, and dull - a rather standard English town as of the year 1856.

But in Stormhold, there was no such thing as ordinary. 

Every creature that lived on that side of the wall had a story. A storyteller, such as myself could go on for years about each little tale that took place within such a grand kingdom, but today, our story begins with a visitor to Stormhold.

Young Dunstan Thorn, had braved going through the wall, which served as a portal to the ancient kingdom, and had then decided on wandering through the diverse marketplace.

He saw many glorious things in the marketplace, thing that he had never before thought possible in his small life in Wall. Miniature elephants put on display, glass jars full of eyeballs that followed you as you walked by, sights and smells that tickled the senses.

But perhaps the most interesting and wonderful thing Dunstan saw that day, was a young maiden sitting alone on a bright yellow caravan. 

He was jared from his thought by an older looking woman with flaming red hair, and somewhat of a bad temper, as it would seem.

“I don’t deal with time wasters.” She said grumpily, before turning to the woman Dunstan had been staring at. “Get over here and tend this stall. I’m off to The Slaughtered Prince for a pint.”

The hag of a woman sauntered off, and the beautiful maiden came to take her place, her movements soft and merry, nearly skipping as she made her way to Dunstan.

He stared at her for several moments, in awe of her beauty, before the maiden asked him. “See anything you like?”

“Definitely,” Dunstan said with a wide grin, causing the girl to laugh, before he shook himself, knowing he was being rather rude, and corrected. He looked down and realised they were selling glass flowers. “I mean, what I meant was... These ones, the blue ones. How much are they?”

The maiden sway, and bit her lip as if in deep thought. “They might be the color of your hair.” She said cheekily. “Or might be all of your memories before you were three. I can check if you like.”

The giggled together, never taking their eyes off one another.

“Anyway, you shouldn’t buy the bluebells.” She said dismissively. She looked down and picked up a beautiful white flower from the display and held it up for him. “Buy this one instead. Snowdrop. It’ll bring you luck.”

“But what does that cost?” Dunstan asked, leaning forward.

“This one,” the young maiden said slowly, “costs a kiss.”

He grinned, and the maiden leaned forward to place the flower in his coat pocket, before tapping her cheek in a teasing manner. Dunstan leaned forward to place a kiss on her cheek, when the maiden quickly turned to capture his lips in her own. 

The kiss lasted longer than what Dunstan was expecting, and became deeper too. More needy. The pulled apart and laughed with one another once more.

“Is she gone?” The maiden asked. Dunstan turned to look, and indeed the red-headed hag was out of sight. “Follow me.”

She led him towards the yellow caravan, opening the door and and waved at him, inviting him inside. Dunstan glanced downwards as he walked toward her and noticed a silver chain on the ground, attached to the maiden’s ankle. He picked it up gently, and looked at her questioningly.

She looked at what he was holding and let out a deep breath. “I’m a princess, tricked into being a witch’s slave. Will you liberate me?”

Dunstan smiled and look out his pocket knife, swiftly cutting the chain, but the watched with wonder as it mended itself, leaving the maiden still chained to the caravan. They both sighed in disappointment.

“It’s an enchanted chain. I’ll only be free when she dies.” The maiden said, looking in the direction of the witch.

“Well,” Dunstan started questioningly, “If I can’t liberate you, what do you want of me?”

The maiden smiled and reached out her hand invitingly, and Dunstan finally understood, he followed her into the caravan, and the maiden closed the doors.

 

Dunstan returned that night to his home in england, hoping to forget his adventure soon, as he was heartbroken that the maiden could not come home with him, and he tried to settle on a nice young women from the village, but with no luck.

And nine months later, the old man who guarded the opening in the wall that led to storm hold came to visit Dunstan with a basket, containing a baby. Dunstan looked at the man in shock.

“It was addressed to you.” The guard said. “It says his name is Blaine.”

Dunstan silently took the basket from the old man, and looked down at the baby in wonder. He knew then that he would never love another women, not when the maiden in Stormhold had a part of his heart, and especially not when the rest of it belonged to his son.

 

Now I must tell you of a less happy tale, one that takes place back in Stormhold, tucked away in an abandoned castle at the bottom of a crater, three aging witches made their home.

Lamia, the oldest and the wisest, was somewhat of a leader to her sisters. When she was young, she had the most radiant yellow-blonde hair, and beautiful high cheekbones. She appraised herself in the mirror now, touching her wrinkled face and pulling at the skin in an effort to make herself look young again.

Her sisters, Mormo and Empusa, were lying asleep on the bed the three of them shared. Mormo was round and plump, with what was once stunning red hair that now sat in a sad, tangled mop on her head. Empusa preferred to keep most of her wispy, thin brown hair tucked away in a hat, that also helped hide her decrepit features.

Lamia turned back to her reflection and sneered in disgust.

She was nearing 1,200 years old. She and her sisters kept themselves alives by consuming the hearts of stars whenever they happened to fall to earth. The heart of a star could keep one alive for roughly 400 years and renew their youth. It was almost 400 years ago that the last star fell, and Lamia was impatient to become young and beautiful once more.

But she would wait, for her star to fall.

.oOo.

_No star is safe in Stormhold._


	2. Love is a Foolish Wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine tries to win over the heart of his one true love. But it seems her heart is already one.
> 
> Meanwhile, Stormhold is in need of a new King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 is here unexpectedly early!
> 
> Don't expect Chapter 2 to be posted today, because even if I finish it today, somehow, I'm going to hold out to post it at least until tomorrow. I just felt that I should release a chapter with a bit more substance.
> 
> Also, I apologize if Finn and Rachel seem a little OOC. I'm trying to make them fit into the characters that Victoria and Humphrey are. I promise that later on in the story they will get better, but right now they serve a purpose.

_Every lover is, in his heart, a madman, and, in his head, a minstrel._

.oOo.

Blaine Thorn always felt that to become a man, he must win the heart of his true love, and he felt that his true love was Rachel Berry.

Rachel was a short young lady, but very mature for how young she was, if not a bit materialistic. She had long wavy brown hair, and could sing as clearly as spring water. Blaine also loved to sing, so he thought it best that he and Rachel be married, however it would seem that Rachel had different plans.

So one night, when Dunstan had let his son out of the house to serenade Rachel at her window and present her with flowers, Blaine found himself standing in the street outside of Rachel’s house, hoping he had warmed up his voice properly for the warm summer weather.

He picked up a rock from the road and threw it up at her window, quickly hiding the flowers behind his back, should Rachel come to the window quickly.

“Finn?” Rachel called, as she leaned out her window.

Blaine’s heart sank. “Erm... no, it’s Blaine.”

“Oh.” Rachel said, shifting awkwardly in the window. “Is there a reason you came?”

“Oh!” Blaine exclaimed, and pulled the flowers out from behind his back. “I came to present you with -”

He was cut off my the flowers being smacked out of his hand. He turned to see Finn Hudson, calvary sword in hand, looking at Blaine with mild distaste, before glancing at the now ruined flowers that lay on the road.

“Why have you come to Ms. Berry’s window, Blaine Thorn?” Finn said, with an edge to his voice. He raised his sword to rest on Blaine’s chest, pressing gently enough as to not injure him, but harshly enough that it still hurt. “Come to peek at a fair maiden such as she? Is there no end to your charms?”

The calvary sword was harshly brought back down to Finn’s side, lightly scraping Blaine’s chest.

“Ow!” Blaine exclaimed, though it was more of a mild discomfort than anything.

“Finn, there’s no need to be like that.” Rachel said, with no real concern or warning in her voice, as if Blaine’s mortification were a light-hearted joke. “Be nice to the poor boy.”

“Oh, were these for Rachel.” Finn mocked, looking down at the flowers scattered across the road.

“Yes, actually,” Blaine responded with an irritated tone.

“Hmm, and I suppose you were going to serenade her as well?”

Blaine stood silently.

“Finn, that’s enough.” Rachel reprimanded, slightly more seriously, but not nearly enough to get Finn to seriously stop, but he did, for the sake of his lady. “Are you alright?” She said to Blaine.

“Yeah.” Blaine said softly, not looking up at her.

“Then would you mind leaving us alone please?” Rachel called.

Blaine nodded silently, and turned down the road to head back home.

Behind him, he heard Finn serenading Rachel, his voice rang admittedly clear notes as he sang a song of love for his sweetheart.

It was the same song Blaine had planned on singing.

The next morning, Dunstan was sitting down for breakfast, enjoying his porridge. He checked the time on his stopwatch, and realised that, once again, his son would be late for work. He put his watch away and didn’t fret about it anymore. Blaine was always late, and if his employer cared any, he would have been fired ages ago.

Just the he heard his son’s hurried footsteps come down the stairs.

“Want some breakfast?” he asked.

“Um, no thank you.” Blaine said rushing to put his coat on. “Sorry, I’m late for work.”

Dunstan frowned, his son was more frazzled than usual. “Hey,” he called gently as Blaine reached for the door. “Are you alright?”

Blaine turned to face him, mildly confused. “Ye-yeah. I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Dunstan said passively, shrugging, and stirring his porridge a little. “Last night. How did it go with Rachel?”

“Oh, really good.” Blaine said, and Dunstan could tell he was lying between his teeth. “Really, really good.”

Dunstan sighed. He knew that Blaine was dead set on finding someone to marry, and it was mostly because Dunstan, his father, had never had a wife. Only the young woman he talked about only sometimes that was Blaine’s mother. Dunstan himself, was fine with his lot in life. Blaine, however, saw his loneliness and aspired to make sure he was never lonely himself. Dunstan only worried that Blaine was tried too hard to be married, and thought nothing about trying to find love.

Blaine shut the door to the house, leaving Dunstan alone with the porridge and his thoughts.

 

Blaine was working a busy shop when Rachel decided to waltz through the doors. She looked lovely in her lavender gown, with her dark hair tied loosely at the back of her neck. Immediately, Blaine’s thoughts went to his humiliation the night before, and found himself determined to prove himself once more to Rachel.

“Hello, Blaine.” Rachel said with a smirk on her lips

“Rachel!” Blaine breathed, tearing his attention away from his customer.

“Pound of sugar please.” Rachel asked politely, and Blaine immediately set out to fill her order. “ and a bag of flour, a dozen eggs, a sack of potatoes, and some chocolate, please.”

Blaine finished her order, and went to package everything as Rachel continued to talk to him. 

“Look, I’m really sorry about Finn last night, that was really rude.” She gave him a dazzling smile, as she straightened her back and glanced about the shop. The other customers were on edge about her presence and annoyed that she had cut in the line - and they were even more annoyed that Blaine let them.

“Perhaps I can see you tonight?” Blaine asked hopefully.

“No, but you may walk me home.” The customers started talking amongst themselves, shocked by the shop boys strange and rather rude behavior.

“Now?”

“Mmm-hmm.” Rachel bounced on the balls of her feet as Blaine gathered her things in his arms, forgetting that Rachel had not yet paid.

They made to leave, but before they passed the doorway, the owner of the shop, Mr. Monday, called out behind them. “Blaine!”

Blaine turned to face him, Rachel’s packages nearly falling out of his arms.

“You’ll return to pay for Ms. Berry’s purchases, and then you’ll find yourself without a job.”

“You lost your job.” Dunstan said as Blaine walked over the threshold of the house. He sounded disappointed, though not surprised.

“You heard?” Blaine asked

“I heard that you let a girl stop business, and nearly rob the shop, yes.” Dunstan said, inviting Blaine to sit with him at the table.

“Father... I’m really sorry.” Blaine bowed his head in shame. “Maybe Mr. Monday is right. Maybe I am deluding myself. Maybe I’m not good enough for Rachel.”

“He said that?” Dunstan said worriedly. “That’s poppycock. If anything, Rachel isn’t good enough for you.”

“Do you really want to know how it went last night?” Blaine said, annoyance edging into his voice. “Not good. I’m wasting my time.”

“Blaine,” his father said gently. “I can tell you that every man that I’ve ever envied, has led an unremarkable life. Now, just because you don’t fit in with the popular crowd doesn’t mean your not worth anything. In fact, I think that you being unique, is a very good thing.”

Blaine smiled weakly. “Okay.” He took a deep breath and stood up from the table. “I’m going to talk to Rachel.”

 

Back in the Kingdom of Stormhold, the King was ailing. His time was near, and his four remaining sons knew it. It was time to crown a new King of Stormhold.

“Where is Secundus?” The old king asked.

The eldest prince, Primus replied. “He’s on his way, Father.”

“Then we shall wait.” The king insisted.

The other two princes stood idly beside their father. Tertius, the third son of seven, and Septimus, the youngest of the brothers. Three brothers had been killed some time before the King had begun to feel unwell. Quartus, Quintus, and Sextus had each been killed brutally, by the own brothers, in their race to the Throne.

“I’m sorry I’m late, Father.” Secundus said, as paraded through the doors of his father’s chambers. “I came as swiftly as I was able.”

“So,” The king began. “To the matter of succession. Of my seven sons, there are four of you today still standing. This is quite a break with tradition. I had twelve brothers.”

“And you killed them all for your throne before your father, the King, even felt poorly.” Septimus said, admiration shining in his voice. “We know, father. You are strong and courageous.”

“And cunning.” The king added. “Most importantly, cunning.”

He took a long look at his four remaining sons.

“Secundus.” He decided. 

“Yes, father?” Secundus said, straightening his back, his pride shining through as though he had already won.

“Look through the window, and tell me what you see.” The King instructed.

Secundus chuckled, and glanced at his three brothers tauntingly, before sauntering over to the window.

“I see the Kingdom, father.” Secundus proclaimed, with the most proud and noble voice he could muster. “The whole of Stormhold.”

“And?” The King asked, expectantly.

Secundus chuckled. “My Kingdom?”

“Maybe,” the King said with a nod. “Look up.”

Secundus did, obeying so well, that he did not see his brother Septimus sneak up behind him, and push him over the edge of the balcony.

Secundus had a long fall before he hit the ground.

The King cackled weakly, his laughter dissolving into coughs. He cleared his throat and brought his attention back to his sons, before he remembered one was missing.

“Una?” He called out weakly. “Where is your sister, Una?”

“Sorry, Father.” Primus said remorsefully. “Nobody has seen Una for years now.”

“Septimus.” The King accused. “Tradition dictates the throne must pass to a male heir.”

“Exactly, Father” Septimus said defensively, “So why would I kill my sister, when these cretins are still alive?”

“Indeed.” The King said. “Therefore, we shall resolves the situation in a non-traditional manner.”

The King looked down at the ruby that rested on his chest,hung by a golden chain. He lifted the royal jewel off his neck and held it out in front of him before letting go. The necklace hung in mid-air, and before the princes’ very eyes, all color drained from the ruby. The stone began to glow and move around of its own accord.

“Only he of royal blood can restore the ruby,” The King explained. “And whichever one of you that does so will be the new King of Stormhold.”

With his last word, the King let out one last breath, and promptly died.

His three remaining sons mourned very little, as they were all fixated on the floating, glowing necklace. At once, they all made to grab it, but the necklace flew quickly upward, through the small window in the ceiling, and onward towards the sky, and it didn’t stop until it reached into space, knocking a young star out of the sky and dragging him downwards to earth.

The star and the necklace burned brightly through the sky, and was visible to earth as a shooting star.

.oOo.

_Go and catch a falling star_


	3. Travel to the Ends of the Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Rachel strike a deal.
> 
> The witches get some valuable information.
> 
> Dunstan tells Blaine the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, you guys are going to have to hold out for Kurt for one more chapter. But Chapter 3 is finished, and Chapter 4 is well on it's way, and I have a whole day of writing ahead of me, so hopefully I'll have a chapter posted everyday.

_The stars were laid out like worlds or like ideas, uncountable as the trees in a forest or the leaves on a tree._

.oOo.

Blaine found himself outside Rachel’s window once again. He picked up a rock from the road, and threw it up at her window. When rachel opened the window, she sighed audibly.

“Blaine! I clearly said -”

“I know, you told me not to come.” Blaine said hurriedly. “But I have something for you, a surprise.”

He saw Rachel roll her eyes from where he stood as she closed her window.

“Wait!” he called after her. But she was gone. He hung his head and started on his way back to the house when he felt someone brush his arm.

“My birthday isn’t for another week, you know.” Rachel teased, and they walked onward.

Blaine led her to a small field of grass, close to the wall, but not so close that you could see it. Near the field was a large lake, where he and his father came to fish sometimes, for sport. There he had set up a picnic, with champagne and small sandwiches. Blaine had placed candles in the trees to provide light, and to look somewhat romantic.

Rachel giggled when she saw it. “All this for me? Is that champagne.”

They settled in and ate, had small talk, and it was the most real conversation that Blaine had every had with Rachel.

“How does a shop boy afford all of this?” Rachel asked him after several minutes of talking, taking a sip of champagne.

“I’m not a shop boy,” Blaine insisted.

“Oh, God. I heard.” She said, remembering that Blaine had lost his job. “I’m so sorry for that.”

“No, don’t be. Anyway, that’s not what I meant.” Blaine told her. “I merely meant that I only worked at the shop, for the time being. I was never meant to work there forever. Now I’m free to go wherever I wish.”

Rachel laughed “Now you sound like Finn. He wants to travel. Did you know he’s going all the way to Ipswich to buy me a ring?”

“All the way to Ipswich?” Blaine laughed. “That’s not far at all - wait, he’s buying you a ring? What for?”

She chuckled. “Rumor has it Finn is going to propose to me on my birthday.” 

“And your going to say ‘yes’?”

Rachel set down her glass. “Blaine. I’m in love with Finn.”

Blaine felt himself deflate as Rachel continued. “It’s not because he buys me nice things, or goes to far-away places, but because he treats me so gently, and he sings so beautifully, and he’s just a wonderful person.” She turned to look at Blaine. “I know you want to marry me, because your father never married. Blaine, what you feel for me isn’t love.”

“Yes it is,” Blaine insisted. “I’ll prove it to you. For you, I would go to the goldfields in San Francisco and bring you back your weight in gold. Or - Or go down to Africa and bring you back a diamond as big as your face.”

“Really?” Rachel said softly, though she didn’t look completely convinced, she shook her head. “You are funny Blaine. But people like you, and people like me... we’re just... not...” She paused and looked up at the moon. “I should be going, it’s really late.”

“No,” Blaine said softly. “Please, let’s at least finish the champagne.”

Rachel smiled, and held out her glass.

They drank in silence after that, until Rachel cried out. “Blaine, look! A falling star!”

Blaine looked up at the night sky and indeed he saw a star flying across the black night sky, blazing more brightly than Blaine had ever known a star to shine.

“Beautiful,” Rachel whispered.

Blaine got an idea. “More beautiful than a fancy ring from Ipswich?”

Rachel giggled, nodding her head. 

“Rachel, “ Blaine said, turning toward her and speaking softly. “For your hand in marriage, I’d cross the wall, and bring you back that fallen star.”

“You can’t cross the wall.” Rachel insisted. “Nobody crosses the wall. Now your just being silly.”

“I would,” Blaine said seriously. “To prove my love to you, I’d do it.”

Rachel shifted, and knowing full well that there was no possible way for Blaine to bring her back a star, she smiled. “It seems we have a deal, then.” She held out her glass for a toast. “You have one week, otherwise, I’m marrying Finn.”

Their glasses clinked, and they drank to it.

 

Back in the Kingdom of Stormhold, Lamia was awake once more, staring at a window and willing a star to fall from the sky, when she saw the falling star. She gasped, and quickly ran to wake her sisters.

“Wake up!” She exclaimed. “Wake up!”

“What is it?” Mormo grumbled.

“A star has fallen!”

Mormo and Empusa shrieked in joy, and scrambled out of bed.

The three witches scrambled to the cabinet, in which they held on of their magical things. It was filled to the brim with jars of grotesque and beautiful ingredients for their spells and potions, charms and enchanted jewelry, spellbooks, and weapons. But the magic cabinet lack one thing.

“Where are the Babylon Candles?” Lamia questioned.

“You used the last one, Lamia.” Mormo sighed “200 years ago. Do you not recall?”

“Perhaps we can obtain another.” Empusa suggested.

Lamia turned on her sister, annoyed. “Has your mind become as decrepit as your face Empusa? You speak as though such things are freely available.”

“I know, sister, I merely thought...”

“You’d have us hunt down a Babylon Candle while some other witch finds our star.” Lamia seethed. “Fool! There is no time to waste. If we must retrieve it on foot, then we shall.”

She moved away from the cabinet and toward the other side of the grand room, which held cages upon cages of creatures and animals, waiting to be slaughtered by the witches for clues and the going ons of the outside world.

“Mormo,” Lamia called to her sister. “We need information.”

Mormo grinned a wild, terrifying grin, and opened a cage to retrieve a ferret, which she held out for her sisters. The animals in their cages protested wildly at the slaughter before the ferret was sliced open, and his guts and organs were spilled onto the witches alter.

The sisters leaned over each other to read the divinations. “If this is correct.” Lamia read. “The fallen star lies a hundred miles away.”

The three witches straightened and looked at eachother.

“Four centuries, we’ve waited for this.” Empusa mused. “What hardship a few more days?”

Mormo hummed in agreement. “Which of us shall go, then, to seek it and bring it back?”

The each closed their eyes and reached a hand in to take one of the ferret’s spilled organs. Lamia glanced under her long eyelashes as she picked, before closing them quickly.

“I’ve his kidney,” Mormo announced.

“I’ve his liver,” Empusa echoed.

“And I’ve his heart,” Lamia said smugly. She had won the draw.

“You’ll be needing what’s left of the last star,” Empusa said, leading her sisters back to the cabinet and retrieving a box, tied with three enchanted ribbons, one for each sister, so that none of the could access what was left of the star’s heart without all three of them agreeing to it. Together, they opened the box.

“Hmm,” Lamia mused. “There’s not much left.”

“Oh, soon there will be plenty for us all,” Mormo said excitedly.

Lamia reached into the box and held the last piece of the heart in her hand, before making her way to the mirror, her heart racing with excitement. 

She threw the heart into her mouth and watch herself in the mirror, as her hair grew longer, stronger, and more vibrant, and all the wrinkled on her body had smoothed, and her weak, scrawny limbs strengthened, and filled out until she looked young and healthy once more.

Lamia gasped in excitement before turning to her sisters and shedding her old, weathered dress, just to tease them. Mormo and Empusa rolled their eyes at their sisters taunting.

Lamia turned back to the mirror and appraised herself once more.

 

Back in Wall, Blaine entered his home, limping and in pain. Rachel was right, nobody crosses the wall, and the guard of the wall had gotten some experience keeping people out. In fact, he had beaten Blaine pretty badly.

But there was something the guard had said that had made Blaine hesitate. 

_“You look a lot like your father, and I suppose you want to cross the wall as well, do you?”_

Blaine could only assume that that had meant that his father had crossed the wall before him. Or at least tried to.

Blaine fetched a piece of raw meat from the pantry, and placed it on his tender eye.

Just then, he heard his father coming down the stairs.

“I thought I heard you come in,” Dunstan said, then he paused upon seeing his son. “Hey, what happened? Are you hurt?”

“No, I’m fine.” Blaine insisted. 

“Finn again?”

“No, actually, it was the guard. The guard at the wall.”

Dunstan scoffed, and moved to sit down. “Blaine, he’s 97 years old.”

“Well, that’s given him plenty of time to practice, then, hasn’t it?”

Dunstan sighed. “Why, might I ask, were you trying to cross the wall?”

Blaine removed the meat from his eye. “I might ask you the same thing.”

His father tensed beside him, before shaking his head in defeat. “I should have known it was only a matter of time before you found out.”

“Found out what?”

He sat back in his chair. “Blaine, when I was your age, I had began to believe that all of the stories about what was on the other side of the wall were made up.”

“But they are made up.” Blaine said, confused. “Only children believe those stories.”

“Yes,” Dunstan contemplated. “But I needed to know for myself. I felt that, to become a man, I needed to cross the wall, and see for myself that there truly was only a field on the other side. Then my childhood would truly be behind me. But what I found was this, bustling marketplace full of beautiful and weird things that I could never even have dreamt of. It was magic Blaine. 

And then, I met the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, and she sold me a flower, saying it cost a kiss, and then led me to her caravan. And I noticed she had this... chain around her ankle. She asked me to liberate her, so I cut the chain but, it mended itself, and she told me that she would only be free when the witch that had captured her died...”

Blaine watched his father as he trailed off.

“That woman,” Dunstan continued. “She was your mother, Blaine, and nine months after I had crossed the wall, you had come to me, and it was all the proof I ever needed that what I saw over there wasn’t just a dream.”

Dunstan stood, and beckoned Blaine to follow him. He led him up the stairs, and up the latter in his father’s room that led to the attic, and they sat there together as Duncan dug out the basket that Blaine had come to him in.

“I have a mother.” Blaine breathed. “I mean, I knew I had a mother, but she... she could still be alive.”

“Well, I hope so,” Dunstan said, a hint of sadness in his voice. “I certainly like to think so.” He pulled something out of the basket, it was long, and silver.

“The chain you cut,” Blaine realised, taking it from his father. “Just like you said.”

“And...” Dunstan pulled out the glass flower he had bought that day.

“The glass flower, the one she sold you.”

“She told me it would bring me luck,” Dunstan mused.

“Thank you,” Blaine breathed.

“And this was also in the basket.” Dunstan said, holding up a scroll. “I’ve never opened it. It was addressed to you.”

Blaine opened the scroll and read aloud.

_My dearest Tristan,_

_Please know that I only ever wanted the best for you. Had my mistress allowed it, I would have kept you in a heartbeat. My dearest wish is that we will meet someday. The fastest way to travel is by candlelight. To use it, think of me and only me. I will think of you everyday, for always._

_Your mother._

Wrapped in the scroll, was a black candle, long and thick. Blaine held it up.

“Do you have a match?” He asked.

Dunstan patted his pockets and pulled out a match, lighting in on the woodgrain of the floor. Blaine took it and lit the candle. And then he disappeared from the attic.

.oOo.

_And, too ignorant to be scared, too young to be awed, Blaine Thorn traveled beyond the fields we know..._


	4. A Journey's Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A star is having a very bad day.
> 
> The hunt is on for the princes.
> 
> The journey begins for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt is finally here!
> 
> Also I want to apologize if you've seen the movie and find the scenes with the prince's and the witches boring. They're mostly for people who haven't seen the movie, and to set the scene a bit. Feel free to skip over anything you already know, but be warned every once and while I change up what happens in those scenes.

_Stars fall. They don't go back up again._

.oOo.

Somewhere in Stormhold, alone in a crater, the star lie in pain, breathing heavily over the impact of the fall. 

The star was what one would call a rarity, as most stars, when given the chance to take a human form, were young women. This star, however, was a young man. A young man with chestnut hair, and elfish features, and was so beautiful, both men and women would be envious of his appearance. 

The star was absolutely stunning, but it hardly mattered now, as he was lying on the ground in pain, unsure of how to get up, seeing as his leg had been mangled in the fall.

He sat up, hissing in pain, and looked at the ground alongside his injured leg. Their lie the necklace, the very necklace that had knocked him out of the sky. For a moment, he considered destroying it out of anger, for robbing him of his home and his happiness. However, then, the star remembered the necklace’s great importance to Stormhold, for he had been watching the King and the Princes before he was hit by the royal jewel. So instead, the star placed the amulet around his neck.

The star struggled on to his feet, taking labored breaths as he tested his mangled leg. He then stumble forward a couple of steps, and looked around him. He had just about determined that there was no way he was getting out of the crater in the state he was in when out of nowhere another flash out light came out of the sky and knocked him onto his back.

When the star opened his eyes, he saw a young man - surely human, sitting on top of him. He had hazel eyes, and dark curly hair, and was cute in a sort of childish way. It was Blaine, and he was very confused as to how he had gotten where he was.

“You’re not my mother.” He said sounding confused.

“No,” The star replied, his voice high and clear. “No I am not.”

“Are you alright?” Blaine asked. 

“No, I’m not, so get off me!” The star cried, quickly annoyed by the boy, who scrambled to get off of him.

“Are you alright?” Blaine repeated. “Do you want some help?”

“You can help by leaving me alone!” The star snapped, struggling to sit up once more, as the insolent boy had ruined all the progress he had made.

“All right,” the boy muttered, mostly to himself, but the star ignored him.

Blaine walked around the crater and kept to himself for a while, while the star tried to regain use of his leg. It made little sense. The letter had instructed him to ‘light the candle and think of me.’ but he had been thinking of his mother, that was until he had began to think that if he was going to Stormhold anyway, he could track down the star and bring it home for Rachel...

He looked around the crater, and realised that this was where the star must have landed. He turned back to the young man he had knocked over.

“Excuse me, I’m terribly sorry, and this might be strange, but have you seen a fallen star anywhere?”

The boy, the star, looked at him with exasperation. “Very funny.”

“No, really. We’re in a crater, this must be where it fell.” Blaine insisted, and began to look around himself.”

“Yeah, this is where it fell.” the boy said, though he sounded as though he were joking. “Oh! And if you want to be _really_ specific, up there is where it was hit my this stupid necklace came out of nowhere and knocked it out of the heavens while it was minding its own business. And over there is where it landed, and right here is where it was hit by a magical flying moron!”

Blaine stared at the boy in confusion, before gasping. “You’re the star?”

The boy nodded, as if he were talking to a small child.

“Really?” Blaine questioned. “Oh, wow. I’m sorry. I had no idea you’d be a, uh...”

The boy rolled his eyes and turned away from him.

“Oh, may I just say in advance that I am sorry?” Blaine continued.

“Sorry for what?”

“For this” Blaine took the enchanted chain his father had given him and wrapped it around the boys wrist, swiftly letting the chain connect to the other end, before pulling on the chain so that it grew in length, allowing the him and the boy to have some distance between one another.

“Now if I’m not mistaken, this means that you have to come with me.” Blaine said, allowing the chain to gain more slack. “See, you’re going to be a birthday gift for Rachel, my true love.”

“Oh! Of course,” The boy replied with sarcasm. “Nothing says romance more than a kidnapped, injured person. I’m not going anywhere with you.”

He pulled harshly on the chain, but Blaine pulled it taut and the young man only stumbled and fell backwards once more.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to catch some sleep before we start journeying tomorrow, and I suggest you do to.” Blaine said, lying down on the rock.

The star sighed, and made no effort to lay down or stretch his leg anymore. “Can I at least know your name?”

Blaine propped himself up on his elbows. “Blaine Thorn. And yours?”

The star hesitates, before answering “Kurt.”

 

Back at the Royal Palace, Prince Primus could be found kneeling over his father’s casket. The Bishop marched forward upon finding him there. “Hurry. You should be on your way now, Primus. You must find the royal necklace with the ruby before your brothers. I should like to see you take the throne. The first benevolent king. I don’t doubt Stormhold would be a better place under your rule.”

“Really?” a voice echoed throughout the hall. Septimus stepped into the room, his brother Tertius in tow. “Well, that is fascinating, don’t you think Tertius?”

“Yes, indeed.”

“Prince Septimus!” The Bishop exclaimed, feigning indifference. “Tertius. Well, well. Since you’re all here, won’t you join me in a toast?”

The Bishop beconded a servant to come closer, carrying a tray of wine in glasses. 

“What a very good idea.” Septimus said, taking his own glass.

“To the new King of Stormhold,” The Bishop said holding out his glass. “Whichever of you fine fellows it might be.”

“To the new King of Stormhold,” The princes echoed, and they all drank.

Suddenly, the Bishop began to cough and sputter, quickly followed by Tertius, and it wasn’t long before both lie dead on the ground.

Primus looked at his brother accusingly, “You killed the Bishop?”

Septimus chuckled to himself. “I think you’ll find that you killed the Bishop, by drinking from the wrong cup.”

Primus looked down at his cup in despair.

“Oh, look,” Septimus said, rolling his eyes. “When you finish wrestling with your conscience, may I suggest you return to your chamber? Leave the quest for the stone to me.”

 

Kurt passionately tried to slide the enchanted chain off of his wrist, and even continued to try tugging and pulling the chain out of Blaine’s grasp, where he was lying on the stone, still trying to sleep. Finally, Blaine had become annoyed.

“Do you ever sleep?”

“Not at Night.” Kurt said. “In case you’ve forgotten, that’s when stars have better things to do, like coming out, and shining.”

“Well it may have escaped your notice,” Blaine argued. “But your not in the sky any more, so all those things are on hold, at least for the time being. So I would suggest that you try and get some sleep. Unless you have some ability to sleep while your walking.”

Kurt huffed in annoyance. “Have you not got it into your thick head yet? I’m not walking anywhere!”

“Fine.” said Blaine, giving up on sleep, “Sit in a crater. I’ve had enough of you anyway. I was gonna put you back in the sky once I’d brought you to Rachel, but clearly, you’d rather sit on your own in the middle of nowhere forever.”

Kurt scoffed. “And just how were you planning to get me back to the sky?”

“I find the fastest way to travel is by candlelight.” Blaine said smoothly, pulling out what was left of the candle.

Kurt gasped and turned to look at him. “You have a Babylon Candle?”

Blaine, although he had never heard the true name for the candle, nodded quickly. “I was going to give what was left of it to you.

Kurt looked at the candle with an inquisitive eye. “Well, that barely has one use left.”

“So be grateful I’m not using it right now, to get us both back to the wall.” Blaine said, more harshly than he had intended. “Unless you have a better way of getting yourself home.”

Kurt paused. In truth, he had no other way of getting home. After he had crashed he had quite quickly gave up hope over ever getting back home, in the sky. The thought over never being with his siblings, the rest of the stars, and never seeing his father again, had left Kurt feeling quite empty inside.

“Fine.” He said shortly. “Help me up.”

“Help you up?” Blaine questioned, though he found himself doing so anyway. “Oh!” he exclaimed, when he saw Kurt hobbling precariously, and experimentally putting pressure on his bad foot.”You’re injured.”

“Did I not say so earlier?” Kurt replied tensely. He hobbled forward, making slow progress.

Blaine watched him move slowly. “You’re going to have to walk quicker than that. Otherwise we’ll never make it to Rachel in a week.”

“Don’t push your luck.”

 

At the witches home, Lamia was getting ready to depart of her journey. She was fitted for a new, more flattering dress.

“How have we lived this way all these years?” She lamented to her sisters, as she looked about her dreary home. 

With the snap of her fingers she lit the chandeliers to light the large room. It was beautiful, but not as beautiful as it had been when she and her sisters first inhabited the abandoned palace. Cobwebs clung to every nook and cranny, and it was in desperate need of dusting.

“In my absence, I expect you to make it fit for the queens we are.” Lamia held out her hand for Mormo to slide an enchanted ring, onto her finger. Empusa presented her with a tray of intricate and deadly sharp glass knives, which she chose from carefully. “When I return with our prize all of us shall be young again.” Mormo then dropped runes into Lamia’s palm. “Never fear, my sisters. I will not fail.”

She stepped out of their home, conjuring a small carriage, and two goats. She looked down at her arms in horror, realising that her age spots had returned after that simple spell was cast.

With a crack of her whip, Lamia’s goats pulled away.

To the south, two princes did they same.

.oOo. 

_They could not help being amused every time another little human believed itself the center of its world, as each of us does._


	5. Trust is a Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust is something to be earned.

_An April breeze ran across the meadow, stirring the bushes and the trees in one long chilly sigh._

.oOo.

Lamia and her goats came across an old hag on their travels, and Lamia decided to take a well-deserved rest. She recognized the old hag to be a witch, a lesser being in her sisterhood, but still a witch no less, and so she approached her.

“Who goes there?” The witch called out. “What do you want with me, a poor old flower...”

“Oh, do shut up.” Lamia insisted. “I know what you are and I swear by the ordinances of the sisterhood to which we both belong, that I mean you no harm this day. I wish to share your meal.”

“Hmm,” the old hag, whom Lamia recognized as Ditchwater Sal, leaned back on the log on which she sat. “Well, one can never be too careful. Sit down. I’ll get you a seat.”

She snapped her fingers and a small bird that perched on the caravan transformed into the young maiden Dunstan had met so long ago. The slave girl carried a stool over for Lamia to sit.

“Anything else?” The girl, now a woman, asked her mistress. 

“Nope.” Sal replied, and snapped her fingers again, transforming the woman into a bird once more. She then turned her attention back to Lamia, gesturing to the rabbit that she had cooking over the fire. “What’s it to be, Heads or Tails?”

“Heads,” Lamia replied, playing with her newly healthy hair.

Ditchwater Sal took the rabbit off of the flames and cut it in half with her mighty cleaver. 

“So, stranger,” Sal asked once they had started eating “where are you headed off to on this fine day?”

“I seek a fallen star.” Lamia confessed, the truth sliding between her lips before she even thought to tell it. “It fell not far from here. And when I find her, I shall take my great knife and cut out it’s heart while it still lives. And the glory of our youth shall be restored.”

Lamia paused, looking back down at her meal. She had not meant to tell Sal about her quest, fearful that any other witch might find the star before she did.

“Fallen star?” Ditchwater Sal said with interest, “That’s the best news I’ve had in ages. I could do with losing a few years myself. So whereabouts did you...”

“Limbus grass!” Lamia exclaimed when she realized what it was that had made her say the truth against her will. She threw her plate to the ground and let it shatter. “You dare steal truth from my lips by feeding me limbus grass? Do you have any idea what a big mistake you’ve made, Ditchwater Sal?”

“How do you know my...” Sal started, she had the decency to look afraid. “Who are you?”

“Look again.” Lamia said, as she summoned her dark aura, and a storm began to brew around her.

Sal grew pale and fell to her knees. “I shall not seek the star, Your Dark Majesty. I swear.”

“Seek all you wish,” She taunted, before raising her finger to cast a curse upon the old hag. “ _You will not see the star, touch it, smell or hear it. You will not perceive it, even if it stands before you.”_

The storm cleared, and the spell was cast. Looking down at her hands, Lamia saw her hands were growing withered and wrinkled. “Pray you never meet me again, Ditchwater Sal.”

 

Kurt and Blaine had made it to the forest when Kurt’s weariness began to get the better of him. He was struggling to keep up with Blaine, given his injured leg, and the fact that he was exhausted from lack of sleep.

“So let me get this straight.” Kurt snarked, in an effort to cover up his exhaustion, and to get Blaine to slow down. “You think you know we’re going the right way because, and I quote, ‘I just do’.”

“I do, though.” Blaine countered “I don’t know why. Maybe it’s my love for Rachel guiding me home.”

Kurt scoffed and Blaine quickened his pace, pulling on Kurt’s chain. 

“Ow!” Kurt cried, catching his breath, “Would you please slow down.

“Yes, Yes,” Blaine replied, growing annoyed with his travelling companion. He stopped for a moment to let Kurt rest. “Look, we’re going north, alright. The wall is north, and if you look up in the sky, even during the day you can see...”

Kurt chuckled darkly. “See what?”

“The evening star,” Blaine finished. “But that is so weird, I can’t seem to find it.”

“Hilarious.” Kurt muttered. “That’s so funny.”

“No, I’m being serious... wait.” Blaine paused. “You’re the evening star.”

Kurt nodded, then he stumbled, and caught himself on a tree, guiding himself to the ground, breathing deeply, unable to take the pain and exhaustion any longer.

“What are you doing?” Blaine chastised.

“What does it look like I’m doing!” Kurt cried. “I’m sitting down. I’m tired.”

“Please don’t do this again,” Blaine said, rolling his eyes. “We agreed we’d stop at the next village to eat and rest.”

“Come on, Blaine.” Kurt’s voice broke with exhaustion. “It’s midday! I never stay up this late. Just, please, let me sleep!”

He sounded on the verge of tears. It reminded Blaine of when he and his father would go on hikes that went well into the night, and how Blaine’s feet would always being to hurt as the sky darkened, and how his eyes got heavy and he would beg his father to carry him the rest of the way. He remembered how he always went straight to bed, in whatever he happened to be wearing because he was just so exhausted. He thought of Kurt must feel now, if daytime for him was like night time for Blaine, not the mention that Kurt had an injured leg.

Blaine softened. He couldn’t believe how cruel he had been. “Okay. You sleep, I’ll go and get something to eat.”

He heard Kurt sigh in relief as he leaned back against the tree. Blaine moved around him, tying the chain to the tree, making sure it was secure.

“What are you doing?” Kurt asked weakly.

“Making sure you don’t run away.”

 

At the beaches of Stormhold, Septimus stood by the water and waited for his men to fetch him the old soothsayer.

“Your Highness, the soothsayer, as you requested.” One of his servants called from behind him.

Septimus stared onward, before turning around to look at the old man, who was shaking his runes in a somewhat detatched state. “‘South’ you said, south we went. Still no stone. Do you now propose we start swimming?”

“Sire, I’ve merely relayed to you what the runes have told me.” The old soothsayer said with a warbly voice. “I can do no more.”

“Well, consult them again.” Septimus said passively. However, he could shake the feeling that something was not right. “Wait, before we seek the stone, I have another question.”

The soothsayer waited by, eager to meet his request. 

“Am I the seventh son.” A rather easy question, but the soothsayer consulted his runes. He threw them in the air and they landed on a block of ice. The small stones all displayed their runes.

“Yes.” The soothsayer said with a toothless smile.

“Another question. Is my favorite color blue?”

The soothsayer threw the runes again. They displayed their runes once more.

“Yes.”

“Has excessive begging or pleading ever persuaded me to spare the life of a traitor?”

The soothsayer frowned, but threw his runes again. The turned up blank.

“What does that mean?” Septimus asked. 

“That means no,” The soothsayer replied warily.

“Good. Throw them again” Septimus instructed. “This time, throw them high.”

The soothsayer threw his runes high into the sky, as Septimus asked his final question. 

“Do you work for my brother?”

The runes landed on the ice, their runes on display, and Septimus drew his sword, and slashed the soothsayer across his stomach. He left his body lying on the ground, and picked up the abandoned runes.

“So, do we continue west?”

He tossed the runes into the air.

 

Kurt woke up to darkness. He looked up and saw his brothers and sisters twinkling in the distance, and felt his eyes begin to water. So it hadn’t been a dream. He really was stranded on Earth, with his only hope of getting home resting in the pocket of some moron who had previously thought he was his mother. 

Kurt made to stand, but was pulled back by the chain. He sighed. That hadn’t been a dream either. 

His leg felt better than it had before, though it still throbbed, so he lay back against the tree and moved his leg outward to let it stretch.

Then he waited.

It felt strange to him that Blaine had not returned yet, as it was quite dark out. He had sounded so sure that the next village wasn’t too far away. Kurt then scoffed to himself. Blaine had sounded so sure of everything, and yet Kurt could tell that he was nothing more than a bumbling idiot that had no real clue what he was doing. If he had to guess, Blaine was as new to Stormhold as Kurt was.

Kurt sighed then. However foolish Blaine was, Kurt couldn’t deny that he was quite attractive. His curley mane of brown hair was in desperate need of being tamed, but still, Kurt found it quite endearing, and his hazel eyes had quite entranced Kurt, and they were one of his few comforts through the painful journey, though admittedly he didn’t get to see them very much, as the dim-witted fool was always several feet ahead of him, tugging ever harshly on the silver chain.

However attractive Blaine may be, Kurt vowed that he would never fall in love with him. He was above such things. Just because an artist found a painting beautiful, did not mean he would court it.

Kurt heard a twig snap in the brush. “Blaine?” 

There was no reply. He leaned back against the tree, thinking his mind had tricked him.

Another branch broke behind the wall of leaves. Kurt listened more closely, becoming acutely aware of the sounds of nature around him. The constant low scream of cicadas buzzed all around him. Wolves howled in the distance. Crickets played their sweet song. And another branch broke within the foliage.

“Who’s there?” Kurt called out, now ever aware of the fact that he was currently chained to a tree. “Blaine, is that you? It’s not funny.”

Silence.

“Blaine?” Kurt tried one more time.

The out of the brush, a figure finally emerged, and Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. From the brush, a unicorn had appeared, and it walked politely over to where Kurt was bound. Kurt extended his hand for the unicorn to sniff as a show of peace, smiling at the creature. The unicorn nuzzled Kurt’s hand sweetly, and touched it’s horn to the silver chain, which promptly fell away from Kurt’s wrist and disappeared.

Kurt laughed with pure joy. He didn’t need Blaine, not anymore. He could go his own way with the unicorn and find a Babylon Candle of his own. 

The unicorn knelt, and Kurt climbed onto it’s back, mindful of his leg, and they rode away.

 

Lamia was at a crossroads. She threw her runes to the sky, and when they landed in her hand she couldn’t read the results. She sighed in annoyance, and rubbed at the enchanted ring on her finger. Soon, her sisters appeared as spirits before her.

“Be careful how much magic you use, sister.” Empusa warned. “It’s beginning to show.”

“Two goats and a small enchantment.” Lamia explained, exasperated. “Hardly extravagant.

“Well, even using the ring will take its toll.” Mormo cried. “Better you call on us only in dire need and use your runes to locate the star yourself.”

“I used them and she should be here.” Lamia huffed. “But now they’re just telling me gibberish.”

Mormo and Empusa sighed, and left to fetch an alligator from one of the many cages. Once again they laid the creature on the sacrificial altar, and let his guts spill out over the stone, pulled at his intestines and read the divinations.

“It is because you must stay where you are, my sister.” Empusa cried in triumph. “He is coming to you.”

“He?” Lamia asked with interest. “A male star, at long last. He is more precious than I had imagined.”

“Oh, be warned, Lamia,” Mormo said. “Delicacy is needed. Misery has drained him. He’s barely shining. Set a trap that ensures his heart is glowing before you cut it out.”

Lamia nodded, and waved off the apparitions of her sisters.

 

“Kurt!” Blaine cried. He could already tell he was in for trouble with the young star. Blaine had accidently fallen asleep at the inn after eating his meal, and did not wake until it was quite dark outside. “Kurt!”

Upon reaching the tree where he had left Kurt, he saw that Kurt was no longer there. “Oh, you idiot.” He muttered to himself. He threw down the satchel of food he had brought for Kurt, and leaned up against the tree where Kurt had sat.

How did Kurt get away, and more importantly, what was Blaine going to say to Rachel now?

Blaine felt guilty the moment he thought that. Oh course Kurt found a way to escape. Blaine had nearly nothing to offer him, and was keeping him prisoner, pushing him too hard when he was already injured and tired. Blaine was horrible for doing that to Kurt.

But now he was scared for him. Kurt was no more accustomed to the land than Blaine was, but at least Blaine knew to be wary of other, and he was fairly street smart, and knew how to navigate a crowd of people. The only other person Kurt had interacted with was Blaine, and if their interaction was anything to go by, Kurt wouldn’t last a day out there on his own.

But Blaine was still tired, having not gotten much sleep during his short stay at the inn, and felt his eyes shut before he had even resolved to look for Kurt in the morning.

He was awoken once more by a persistent voice.

 _“Blaine”_ It was soft, as if someone was whispering in his ear, but he turned and saw that no one was there. He must still be dreaming.

 _“Please protect my son, Blaine.”_ The voice begged. It was gruff, and sounded old. Blaine was confused as to who the voice belonged to.

_“Kurt is in grave danger. The unicorn came to help him, But now they’re heading into a trap.”_

Blaine paid close attention. The voice must have belonged to Kurt’s father, so Blaine could only reason that he was a star, speaking to him. If Kurt was in danger, it stood to reason that Baline should help him, especially after the way Blaine had treated him.

 _“No star is safe in Stormhold.”_ a new voice whispered into the air, more feminine sounding that the one before. _“The last to fall, 400 years ago, was captured by the same witches who seek Kurt now. They tricked her, cared for her, and when her heart was once more algow, they cut it from her chest and ate it.”_

Blaine awoke abruptly from his dream, the echoes of scream sounding in his head. He could still hear the voice whispering to him. _“There is no time to waste. A coach is coming. By any means possible, you must get on it.”_

Blaine stood, hearing said coach coming from down the road.

_“Run”_

Blaine did.

.oOo.

_He entertained these thoughts awkwardly, as a man entertains unexpected guests. Then, as he reached his objective, he pushed these thoughts away, as a man apologizes to his guests, and leaves them, muttering something about a prior engagement._


	6. Trickery and Deceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamia sets her trap.

_The squirrel has not yet found the acorn that will grow into the oak that will be cut to form the cradle of the babe who will grow to slay me._

.oOo. 

Blaine stood out on the road, waving his hands frantically at the coach coming towards him. “Stop!” he cried. “I need safe passage.”

To his surprise, the coach slowed, and a man with greying, who was sitting at the reins climbed down and unsheathed his sword.

“If Septimus insists on sending a boy to do a man’s job...” The man growled, holding his sword to Blaine’s neck.

“No, no, no, please.” Blaine backtracked, slowly raising his hands to show that he had no weapons. “I don’t know a Septimus. I just need a lift. Look at me, look at me. I’m unarmed. Please. Please, let me ride with you.”

The man sheathed his sword. “I’m afraid that’s impossible.” He made his way back to his carriage. “I’m on a quest of enormous importance.”

“Well, then all the more reason to take me with you.” Blaine said hurriedly. “There may come a time when you need a second pair of hands.”

The man was once again seated behind the reins, but he hesitated.

“Sir?” Blaine implored. “Please. Maybe providence sent me to you just as it sent you to me.”

The man sighed. “Get on.”

“Oh, yes” Blaine sighed in relief. “Thank you.”

He climbed onto the coach, and they set off.

 

It had began to rain, and not lightly. Bucket and buckets of water fell over his head, leaving Kurt soaked in mere moments. Lightning flashed, and in the distance, Kurt saw what he was looking for. 

“An inn.” He breathed. Maybe whoever worked there would be so kind as to let him board there for free, given the weather.

He road the unicorn close to the door, and slide off, hobbling towards the entrance of the inn, and knocking.

A lady, who must have been the innkeeper's wife, answered the door hurriedly. “Goodness me, my dear. Come in out of this wretched rain!”

Kurt suddenly felt uneasy, and glanced back at the unicorn, second guessing himself.

“We have food and drink, a warm bed, and plenty of hot water for a bath.” The women said sweetly, guiding Kurt into the inn by the shoulder. She led him inside, where we was greeted by a younger lady, who must have been the woman’s daughter, and a grisly older man, the innkeeper himself.

“How do you like your bath?” The innkeeper's wife asked, setting a pot over the fire. “Warm, hot, or boil-a-lobster?”

Kurt thought for a moment, confused. “I honestly don’t know...”

“Then let me choose for you, and I’ll have my husband take your horse to the stable.” She smiled warmly, brushing the hair out of his face. “Billy!” she called to her husband, and dutifully, and quietly left to do as his wife said.

“Now, let’s get you out of your wet things, shall we?”

The innkeeper’s wife and her daughter helped him out of his clothes, though he elected to keep wearing the necklace, and respecting his privacy as he stepped into the bath, and helped him wash up. He lay in the warm bath, which helped him relax his muscles, and he could have sworn his leg was fully healed by the way it felt, and the feeling did wonders for his mood. He felt himself glowing, just a little, just enough so that the innkeeper’s wife didn’t seem to notice.

She came and sat by the tub, adding more hot water to insure the bath didn’t get cold. “Feeling better?” She asked.

Kurt sighed blissfully. “Much, thank you. The warm water’s actually done me a world of good.”

“You see?” The innkeeper’s wife smiled. “The powers of a nice, hot bath. And your leg? Any improvement?”

Kurt nodded, unable to help the smile that plastered itself onto his face. “It’s extraordinary.”

“It’s the very least I could do,” She chuckled. “I’m just glad you’re feeling better. You seem happier in yourself, too.”

“I do feel happier. Less troubled.” Kurt agreed, feeling himself begin to glow even brighter, and having to rein himself in.

She hmm in agreement. “Wonderful. Nothing like a nice soak to warm the cockles of your heart.”

They gave him privacy to step out of the bath, then the innkeeper’s wife provided him with a bathrobe before she led him to his room. 

“Now, I’m only a simple innkeeper’s wife, but I’ve been told I have a healer’s hands” She boasted, folding back the covers of the bead and inviting Kurt to lie down. “I’d be glad to give you a massage.”

“What’s a massage?” Kurt asked honestly.

“Never had...?” The innkeeper's wife questioned. “Well bless my soul. Nothing like a massage to send you off for the finest and deepest night’s sleep.”

“I do have trouble sleeping at night,” Kurt confessed.

“Lie on your back, dear.” She instructed. 

Kurt laid down on the bed, feeling completely at ease, unaware that he was shine very brightly, that anyone could see him for what he really was, but he was so happy and at ease he didn’t notice.

“Why not close your eyes?” The innkeeper's wife asked, gently brushing his hair away from his eyes. “You’ll drift off better that way.”

So Kurt closed his eyes, and relaxed as she began her massage, unaware of how, underneath the bed, a glass knife waited for it’s mistress.

There was a pounding at the door.

Outside the inn, Prince Primus and Blaine had stopped with their horses, soaked to the bone. Primus pounded on the door while Blaine held the reins of the horses.

“Hello?” Primus bellowed “Service!”

“Maybe we should carry on and try the next inn,” Blaine suggested. “Especially if this stone is as close as your runes say.”

“I’ll give it one more try.” Primus said, and pounded on the door once more.

Inside the inn, Kurt had opened his eyes, having heard Primus’s pounding. The innkeeper’s wife, who was truly Lamia in disguised, can him a disarming smile. “Relax here, my love. I’ll be back just as soon as I’ve taken care of this customer.”

Kurt nodded and watched her go.

Unfortunately for Lamia, Billy had answered the door for Primus before she could get downstairs.

“At last.” Primus sighed. “We require accommodation. Please help my friend take the horses to the stables”

Billy bleated, for he was truly a goat, however he walked over to help Blaine with the horses as Primus entered the inn. 

“Hello!” Primus called.

Upstairs, Lamia was pouring poison into a cup of wine. Primus, seeing the tub which was still full of water, helped himself and shed his clothes, climbing into the tub.

Kurt heard the water sloshing downstairs and sat up in bed, peering through the door, which had opened a crack, to see Primus in the tub, curious, Kurt climbed out of bed and made his way down the stairs.

“Ah,” Primus said, upon seeing him. “Are you the innkeeper’s son, or perhaps his husband? I’m accustomed to better service, but you’re awake now, and that’s what counts. Prepare your best room.”

Kurt sputtered, unsure of how to answer.

“I’ll thank you not to bother my guest, sir.” Lamia said as she swiftly entered the room, carrying a tray with a single glass of wine. “I am the lady of this inn. Glass of wine?”

“No,” Primus insisted. “Until my brother is dead, I have vowed to drink only my own wine. Though my friend in the stables might be glad of a drop.”

Kurt’s eyebrows creased. Did he dare hope...? He shook his head slightly. No. Likely just a servant, as he recognized Primus, for he had watched him for years up in the sky.

“Your best room, perhaps?” Primus asked.

“Of course.” Lamia said with a smile that hid her true anger at the prince for interrupting her progress with the star. She handed the wine off to her “daughter” to take to the boy in the stables.

“I’m sorry,” Primus said to Kurt sincerely. “I presumed that...” He shook his head. “Traveling alone, are you? I just stabled my four black stallions and my carriage. Well, I say mine. It belonged to my late father. There was not a horse or beast he could not master. So much that in his youth, he took to riding a camel, which was comical. When he passed, the carriage came to me. And it’s the largest in all of Stormhold, so they say.”

Kurt smiled politely, wishing he could flee. “How nice for you. If you’ll excuse me.”

“Wait,” Primus said, noticing his necklace. “That stone you’re wearing. It can’t be. Come here, let me see it.”

Kurt stood frozen in fear as the prince reached out to him. Meanwhile, in the stable, Blaine had received his wine, the unicorn that had brought Kurt sensed the poison and charged out of it’s stable, knocking the cup to the ground, where the liquid steamed and burnt the hay. Blaine gasped and ran to warn the prince.

The prince in question still had his hand outstretched to a frightened Kurt, who was taking a step back in fear. “You have no idea what you’re meddling with.” Primus said darkly. “I am Primus, the first born of Stormhold, an I demand that you bring it to me! Bring me the stone! Now!”

Kurt took another step back as he heard shouting from outside the inn. Just then, Blaine burst through the door. “Prince Primus! Don’t touch anything they give you! They tried to...”

Lamia had swept down the stairs and slit the Prince’s throat before Blaine could say another word. Kurt shrieked in fear, placing a hand over his mouth. Blaine looked back at him, realising it was Kurt, and moved to protect him from the witch.

“Are you all right?” He asked, checking Kurt over for injuries. Kurt nodded, mute with terror.

“Billy!” Lamia called, “Get him!”

I goat man stood at the ready, and charged towards Blaine, but the unicorn was not through with it’s gifts, and came charging through the inn, knocking him to the ground where he fell as a dead goat.

Lamia, in anger cast a spell that set fire to the unicorn, as well as the entire inn. Kurt screamed in terror, and Blaine gasped in shock. He moved his arm over Kurt, as if he could shield him from the flames. They ran for the exit, but everywhere they turned was sent up in flames by the witch as she cornered them. Then, she marched forward knife in hand, her eyes on Kurt.

“The burning golden heart of a star at peace is so much better than your frightened little heart.” She hissed. “Even so, better than no heart at all.”

“Kurt?” Blaine said, fear creeping into his voice. “Hold me tight and think of home.”

Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out what remained of his Babylon Candle, then he thrust it out toward the flames, and as the candle lit, Kurt and Blaine disappeared.

Lamia screamed in anguish, and shattered her knife against the wall of the inn.

.oOo.

_Teach me to hear mermaids singing._


	7. Revelations and Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the best of plans fail sometimes.
> 
> And this wasn't even the best of plans.

_He says nothing at all, but simply stares upward into the dark sky and watches, with sad eyes, the slow dance of the infinite stars._

.oOo.

Kurt and Blaine opened their eyes and found themselves stuck on a cloud in the middle of the very thunderstorm that had stranded them both at the treacherous inn they had just escaped.

“What the hell did you do?” Blaine screamed over the the crashing of thunder that nearly deafened them both.

“What did _I_ do?!” Kurt screamed, shaking with the remains of the terror he had felt back at the inn, thankful for the rain that was hiding the tears that fell from his eyes. “What did _you_ do?! ‘Think of home’ That was a great plan! You thought of your home, and I thought of mine, and now we’re halfway between the two!”

“Oh, you stupid cow!” Blaine cursed. “What did you think of your home for?”

“You just said ‘home’!” Kurt sobbed angirly. “If you wanted me to think of your home you should have said!”

“Some crazy lady was going to cut your heart out and you wanted more specific instructions?!”

Kurt sobbed harder at the reminder that he had almost just died, and that was when Blaine noticed that his shaking and the water coming out of Kurt’s eyes wasn’t just from the cold rain, he was about the apologize when he was suddenly pressed against him, trapped in some sort of net. Kurt screamed, the fearful part of him thinking that the witch had found him again.

He’s fears were proven false when they landed on the wooden deck of what seemed to be some sort of pirate ship, with a dozen or so pirates staring them both down menacingly.

“Look, Captain Schuester! Caught ourselves a little bonus! A couple of Lightning Marshals!”

A man stepped forward, neither Kurt nor Blaine could see his face very well, because he, as well as the others, wore big black coats to protect them from the rain.

“They don’t look like Lightning Marshals to me.” Captain Schuester growled.

“Why else would anyone be up here in the middle of a storm?”

“‘Why else would anyone be up here in the middle of a storm?’” The captain echoed. “Well, let’s think. Maybe for the same godforsaken reason we are!Now, who are you?”

Kurt whimpered and Blaine threw his arm around him underneath the net, hoping to provide him with some small form of comfort. He went to answer the captain, but when he opened his mouth, no words came out.

“Let’s see if a night on our lovely brig will loosen their lips!” Captain Schuester cried, then turned to his men. “Get them in the brig!”

“You heard the man! Let’s go! Get them into the brig and the rest of you dirty dogs, back to work! We’ve got lightning to catch!”

The net was removed from overtop of them, and Kurt and Blaine were picked up from below their shoulders, and dragged away to the brig. Kurt fought them the whole way down, whereas Blaine just let the pirates drag him down. 

“Kurt!” He cried. “Kurt! You’re alright! Stop fighting them! You’re alright!” 

The pirate who was dragging him turned a corner and Blaine could still hear Kurt’s cries of terror.

Once in the brig, Blaine was sat down on a bale of hay. Kurt was dragged into the room, kicking and fighting a few moments later. They tied them back to back, and promptly left the room, which signaled Kurt to sag against his restraints and start sobbing.

“I’m sorry,” Kurt cried “I’m just so scared.”

“I know,” Blaine said soothingly, “But you need to calm down before those pirates come back.”

“It’s too much,” Kurt sobbed, “It’s too much.”

Blaine understood. In the last twenty-four hours or so, Kurt had been ripped had been ripped from his home, injured, and then toppled by Blaine, who was, admittedly, not very nice to him, and then he was enslaved by blaine, and forced to walk for miles on an injured leg, to be presented as a birthday present for a girl he knew very little about. Then, hardly an hour ago, Kurt must have been feeling the best he’d ever felt since he fell to earth, and then he watched someone be murdered, was almost killed himself, realised that the happiness and safety he was feeling earlier was a trap for some witch to cut out his heart, and now he was being kidnapped by pirates, not knowing what was going to happen to them next.

“I’m sorry,” Kurt apologized again, trying to compose himself. “I’m sorry.”

“You did nothing wrong.” Blaine insisted.

“I shouldn’t be crying like this.”

“It’s okay to cry. You’ve been through a lot.”

He heard Kurt sniffled and try to calm down behind him, his sobs weakening into whimpers and sniffles.

“I’m sorry for how I treated you before.” Blaine confessed. “That wasn’t right of me. You didn’t deserve that.”

Kurt stayed silent, his breath shaky, before he asked. “They’re going to kill us, aren’t they?”

“I -” Blaine sighed and shook his head. “I don’t know.”

“You know, it’s funny.” Kurt laughed weakly. “I used to watch... I used to watch people having adventures. I envied them.”

Blaine smiled weakly. “You ever heard the expression, ‘be careful what you wish for’?”

Kurt started to sob anew. “What? So ending up with my heart cut out, That’ll serve me right, will it?”

“No,” Blaine tried to soothe him, “No, I didn’t... I didn’t mean it like that. Look, I admire your dreaming. Shop boy like me, I could never have imagined an adventure this big in order to have wished for it. I just thought I’d find some lump of celestial rock and take it home, and that would be it.”

Kurt laughed tearfully. “And you got me.”

They both laughed softly, and Kurt leaned his head back to rest against Blaine’s shoulder.

“If there’s one thing I’ve learned in all my years of watching Earth,” Kurt said, having calmed down considerably. “It’s that people aren’t what they may seem. There are shop boys and there are boys who just happen to work in shops for the time being. And trust me, Blaine, you’re no shop boy. You saved my life. Thank you.”

Blaine smiled, and wrapped his hand around Kurt’s, rubbing his thumb over the boy’s knuckles to soothe him.

“Tell me about Rachel, then.” Kurt said softly. “What’s she like?”

“Well, she... she...” Blaine started, his smile fading. “There’s nothing more to tell you.”

Kurt hummed. “Because the little I know about love is that it’s unconditional. It’s not something you can buy.”

“Hang on,” Blaine said, “This wasn’t about me buying her love. This was a way for me to prove how I felt.”

“Ah,” Kurt sighed, in mock understanding. “And what’s she doing to prove how she feels about you?”

“Well...” Blaine started, before he tapered off.

Kurt smiled. This boy really was adorable, and not at all the lovelorn fool he had initially perceived him to be. More likely, he seemed more like a lost little boy to him now.

“Look, Kurt, You’ll understand when you meet her. All right? Provided we don’t get murdered by pirates first.”

“Murdered by pirates, heart torn out and eaten, meet Rachel.” Kurt mused. “I can’t quite decide which sounds more fun.”

Blaine laughed softly.

 

Septimus stood over a tub, in which his brother’s body lie floating in his own blood, diluted by water. It was curious that the tub sat in the middle of a field by a crossroads.

“Well, well, well,” He mused. “The last brother dead. Which means that I’m king.” 

Septimus turned to face his men. “I’m King!” He shouted joyously, and his men all knelt, bowing to their new King. Confidently, he walked towards his men, before he remembered that he could not be king yet.

“Damn. I still need the stone.”

“Your brother doesn’t have it?” One of his men questioned.

“Well why don’t you find out?” Septimus ordered, and the servant left to do so.

Suddenly, Septimus was grabbed by the leg, and he looked down and saw a girl lying underneath a discarded cart, who had once been a goat, than had been transformed into a girl to play the part of the innkeeper's daughter. Quickly, Septimus grabbed her by the hair and held his sword to her neck.

“Where is my stone?” He demanded.

The girl looked confused, then her face lit up slightly. “The man, your brother, I heard him speak of a stone. The boy had it, the boy had it.”

“What boy?” Septimus snarled.

“I don’t know, a boy. He got away. Because this was a trap set up for him, but your brother, he come just straight into it.”

“A trap? Set by who?”

“A woman you should pray you’ll never meet.” The girl whimpered. “She’s gone, she took your brother’s carriage.”

“This woman wanted my stone?” Septimus asked.

“No. She wanted the boy’s heart. She said the boy was a star and she wanted to cut out his heart and...”

“Eat it?” Septimus finished. “Oh, my God. Do you have any idea what this means? Everlasting life. King forever.”

 

Lamia consulted her sisters using her ring once more.

“Ask again.” She demanded.

“We have asked again, and the answer is still the same.” Empusa replied, annoyed. “He is airborne.”

“Well, he can’t remain so forever.” Lamia insisted. “Inform me as soon as he touches the ground! Immediately! Do you understand?”

“Watch your tongue, sister!” Mormo chastised. “It is you and not we who’ve lost him.”

“Lost him and broken the knife!” Empusa lamented. “Even if you apprehend him, how will you complete the deed?”

“Perhaps you should return now and one of us set out in your place.” Mormo suggested.

“Don’t be absurd.” Lamia scolded. “I’ll bring him home and deal with him there. Be sure everything is ready for our arrival.”

.oOo.

_I believe in the reflections that they show us, when they are told._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my favorite chapter so far. And yes, I'm going to have a lot of emotional dram, because that's the kind of content that I like to see.


	8. Reputations to Uphold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Captain Schuester.

_For these things have their rules. All things have rules._

.oOo.

The door to the brig unlocked with a loud click, startling Kurt and Blaine. Kurt was the first to realise it was Captain Schuester, whom they hadn’t seen since the night before, and he stiffened, clutching Blaine’s hand in his own.

The captain had short hair, with wild brown curls, and a short, shadow of a beard, as if he was merely in need of a shave. He looked fierce, but his expression was strangely soft, and somewhat sad.

“Relax.” The captain whispered. “I’ve not come to hurt you, and if you listen very closely, no one on this ship will hurt you either.”

“What?” Blaine breathed, scarcely believing his words.

“We don’t have much time,” Captain Schuester explained, “the crew always gathers by the door to listen once they hear I’m down here. Listen carefully,” Captain Schuester loosened the ropes around them, just enough so that they would be easily shaken off, but not so much that they fell away from their bodies. 

“Stay still, they’ll peek through the lock, and I need to make sure they see you tied up. Now, I’m going to try my best to sound terrifying, and mean, and you need to act as though you are scared, and you must say that you are husbands, otherwise this will never work. At some point I will act as though I am mad at you - and I assure you I am not, but that is when the men will scurry up to the deck, and you must quickly take off your over layers,” he said this to Blaine specifically, “and you’ll need to put them on this mannequin.” He gestured to a mannequin which rested in the corner of the room. “And then, I’ll pull down a ladder for you to climb up, and you must do so quickly. I’ll throw the mannequin out that window.” He then gestured to a window on the wall, “and my men will think I’ll have thrown _you_ out the window. Then, you” he began to speak to Kurt, “will need to act as though I have killed your husband - throw as big a fit as you wish, just make it convincing, and then we will all reconvene in my chambers. Do you understand?”

Kurt and Blaine stared at him in shock, then nodded slowly.

“Why are you doing this?” Blaine whispered.

There was a ruckus outside the door, which signaled the arrival of the crew. Captain Schuester gave Blaine a look that said _I’ll tell you later._

He walked over to the window he had mentioned earlier, and opened it, looking out for a moment, before he spoke again, louder and harsher than before. “So, this is the part where you tell me who you are, and why you’re up here. Or I’ll snap his pretty little fingers one by one like dry twigs!”

The crew outside the door cackled with delight.

“My name is Blaine Thorn, and this is my husband Kurt.” Blaine didn’t have to fake the fear in his voice, as he was still a little shaken from the previous night, and he wasn’t exactly sure he trusted the captain, at least not yet.

“Your husband?” Captain Schuester asked with mock interest, as though it wasn’t him who suggested the idea not a moment before. “Far too young and radiant to belong to just one man! It’s share and share alike aboard my vessel, sonny boy!”

The crew cheered, and jeered.

“If you dare even touch him...” Blaine threatened.

“You may think you’re showing a little spirit in front of your lady friend, but if you talk back to me again, I’ll feed your tongue to the dogs, you impertinent little pup!” 

“Sir?” Blaine corrected himself, feigning intimidation.

“Better!” Captain Schuester barked. “But still interrupting. Let’s see. A hanging’s always good for morale! Maybe we’ll watch you dance a gallows jig!”

The crew cheered again.

“Or perhaps I’ll just tip you over the side and have done with it! It’s a very long way down. Plenty of time to reminisce about your pitifully short lives.”

“Please, look,” Blaine begged. “We’re just trying to make our way home, back to a place called Wall, where I come from.”

“What did you say?” Captain Schuester boomed. His expression told Blaine to go on.

“I said we were trying to get home to Wall.”

Suddenly, Captain Schuester grabbed him by the shoulder and held a knife to his neck, startling Kurt and causing him to shriek, by the captains face to him not to worry, that it was all a ruse, so Blaine tried his best to stay calm. 

“That’s one lie too many, my son. Thought you could just wander onto my patch did you?!” he looked at the door as he said that, then swiftly cut the ropes as he went on, and the sound of the crew’s retreating feet echoed around them. Blaine swiftly moved to shed his outer layers and handed his clothes off to Schuester, who quickly dressed the mannequin as he bellowed.

“And live to tell the tale? Big mistake Mr, Thorn! And the last one you’ll ever make!” Just in time, the mannequin was dressed, and Schuester threw it out the window, before quickly pulling down the ladder and motioned for Blaine to climb up, the took Kurt by the arms and hauled him out of the room.

Kurt began to scream, just as he’d been told as Captain Schuester dragged him up the stairs and across the deck. “No! No! You brute! You murderer! You pig!”

“Get up!” Captain Schuester screamed at Kurt. “C’mon, C’mon get up!”

Kurt shrieked when he saw the other pirates, and quickly scrambled to his feet.

“I’m taking the boy to my cabin,” Captain Schuester addressed his crew “and mark my words, anyone who disturbs me for the next few hours will get the same treatment.”

One of the pirates, with darker skin, and mostly bald except for a strip of hair down his head spoke. “What? You’ll...”

“No you idiot. I’ll sling you over the side as well!” The captain said as he manhandled Kurt into his room, then slammed the door behind him. Hey threw Kurt to the floor, then yelled one final, “Get in there swain!” 

Blaine stood at the window in the captain’s quarters, dressed only in his underlayers. Kurt caught his breath on the floor in front of the captain, and Blaine made quick strides to help him up. 

Captain Schuester locked the door, and let out a deep breath, and faced the two of them. “So, that went well, I thought. Now, tell me news of my beloved England. I want to hear absolutely everything.”

The captain's whole composure changed, and he became a happier, more peaceful man, which, it turned out, was Captain Schuester’s true nature. Both Kurt and Blaine had let out a sigh of relief, simultaneously choosing to trust the captain.

He guided the two of them to the immaculately set table at the center of the room.

Kurt sat down. “Hold on. I can’t believe your crew fell for that.”

“Oh, it works every time.” Schuester laughed. “An ounce of bargaining, a pinch of trickery, a _soupcon_ of intimidation, _et voila_! The perfect recipe for a towering reputation without ever having to spill one drop of blood. Have you ever tried to get blood stains out of a silk shirt? Nightmare.”

“Right,” Blaine said, “I still don’t understand how they won’t recognize me. I mean, I have to go back on the deck at some point, don’t I?”

“Blaine, dear boy, when I’m done, your own mother won’t recognize you” Schuester bragged, “And trust me, I have a whole nother plan on how to get you back on the deck. Now, we have no time to waste. We have only two hours before we make port. First and foremost...”

He stood, and walked over to a wall, twisting a torch, which opened a secret door. On the other side, was a large walk-in closet, complete with a mirror, lined with clothing racks with the finest of men’s fashion.

“It’ll be so good to see you out of those dreary clothes.” 

Captain Schuester picked an outfit with a gold vest, a silk shirt, and a long white coat. And handed it to Blaine. “It’s very you”

“I wore it as a younger man,” Schuester explained. “I hate to throw anything away. You know the day you do, it’ll come back in fashion, and be oh, so _de la mode._ ”

Kurt looked like he was in heaven. “I always admired fashion,” He said softly. “Although I never got the chance to try anything for myself. I didn’t often get the chance to pick a new outfit...”

“Well, I have some lovely outfits,” Schuester gestured to his many racks of clothes. “Take your pick.”

“Oh no!” Kurt hurried. “I couldn’t.”

“Honey,” Schuester cooed. “You’re wearing a bathrobe.”

Kurt’s face lit up and he went to inspect the many outfits, while Schuester helped Blaine into his clothes.

“Now,” The captain broached. “England, England. I want to hear everything.”

“You’re not from England.” Blaine noted.

“Oh, no, sadly, no.” Schuester lamented. “But from my earliest youth, I lapped up the stories. People always told me they were nothing more than folklore, but my heart told me they were true. As a boy, I’d scurry away from my father at the market, while he did his deals just to peek over the wall, dream of, perhaps, crossing it one day, seeing England for myself.”

“Really?” Blaine asked. “So you were here looking over there.”

“Oh, yes.” Schuester seemed lost in memories, before he seemed to be brought back to the present. “Hair.”

“Hair?” Blaine asked questioningly, then he turned around to see that Kurt had put on an outfit and was modeling it for himself. He wore a silk shirt, that was fit to his body, underneath a indigo, satin vest, with gold, leaf designs sewn on, and dark, form fitting pants with gold piping down the outside of the leg.

“You look lovely, my boy.” Schuester smiled at Kurt, who beamed in delight, and spun in a slow circle.

“Kurt, you -” Blaine stuttered “-you look amazing.”

Kurt’s cheeks turned slightly pink. “Thank you.”

“Blaine!” Schuester beckoned him to sit at the table. “We must tame that wild maine of yours.”

Blaine sat at the table as Schuester brought out a jar of animal fat that would serve as a product to take down the crazy curls on Blaine’s head.

Schuester continued on with his story, “Mind you, I did my best to fit in. Tried to make my father, Captain Ghostmaker, proud. Forged a decent reputation as a ruthless marauder and cold-blooded killer.”

Kurt chuckled, sitting down at the table.

“But my father died.” he continued. “I always promised him I’d take over the family business, keep the old girl flying. You have no idea the lightness it brings to my heart being able to confide in you charming young people. The pressure of maintaining the whole Captain Schuester persona for the sake of the crew? Ugh, I don’t know. Sometimes...”

He drifted off.

“I don’t understand,” Blaine said as Schuester continued to come animal fat through his hair until his curls sat smooth and flat on his head. “Surely it would make you happier just to be yourself. Why fight to be accepted by people you don’t actually want to be like?”

“Yeah,” Kurt nodded his head sympathetically, though with a pinch of sarcasm, looking Blaine directly in the eyes. “Why would anyone do that to himself?”

Blaine sat silently for a moment, keeping eye contact with Kurt. “Before I tell you about England, might I ask something about Stormhold? Because it seems like most things are the same, as far as customs go, aside from the magic, and the witches, and all.”

“Certainly,” Schuester said, sitting down. 

“Earlier, when you told me to say that Kurt was my husband.” Blaine began. “That’s the kind of thing that the people in England just wouldn’t accept. I’ve heard stories about men who love men, but I’ve always been told that they were perverted, and wrong.”

Kurt’s mocking expression softened. 

“Things are just different here in Stormhold,” Schuester said sadly. “Unfortunately, I think that England, for all it’s wonders, is still a far cry from being able to accept the fact that men can love men, and women can love women. In fact, two on my own crew - Santana and Brittany - are in love. I’m sure there are men and women who love their own sex who are good people, but just because they love differently, they’re condemned.”

Blaine nodded, his lips pressed into a thin line.

“Anyhow,” The captain continued, “we’ll be arriving at a trading post very soon. Kurt, you must come with me and my crew. Blaine you must stay here and get ready to present yourself.”

.oOo.

_I created cat myths, which cats tell each other in the night._


	9. A Trip to Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Schuester has some business to attend to, but rumors are spreading...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I waited to post this until this morning, I had a lot going on last night.

_Don't confuse the teacher with the lesson, the ritual with the ecstasy, the transmitter of the symbol with the symbol itself._

.oOo.

“Port ahoy!” One of the crew shouted. “Ready the lightning barrels!”

When Kurt and the captain made it to the top of the stairs, he saw that the crew member was a boy with blonde, unclean hair that fell into his eyes, and had large lips that meant he was good for yelling, so it was no wonder that yelling was the boy’s main job.

He walked up to Kurt, with a surprisingly friendly smile. “My name’s Sam,” he introduced himself. “And on behalf of all the crew, we would like to apologize for earlier. There’s a certain way pirates must treat prisoners, otherwise word will get out that they’ve gone soft, and that would do nobody on this crew any good. But seeing as you’ll be staying with us for a while, we think it’s safe to treat you properly.”

“Oh,” Kurt said softly. “Well... thank you, I suppose. My name is Kurt.”

Kurt was then brought around to meet the rest of the crew. There was Mercedes, a loud and flashy women who Kurt instantly took a liking to, Brittany and Santana, who the captain had mentioned earlier, Mike and Tina, who were also lovers, Quinn, a beautiful young lady with a fierce temper, Puck, who was flirtatious and courageous to a fault, and Arthur, a cripple with a crutch, who preferred to be called Artie.

Kurt felt surprisingly bashful. It hadn’t occurred to him that this was the most people he had been around at one time since his fall.

Luckily for him, shortly after he arrived on deck, the crew were busy getting their merchandise around and ready to transport, and soon he was stepping onto the plank which had been laid out for the crew to get on and off.

It felt oddly strange for Kurt to leave Blaine behind, and he had to remind himself that only last night he had left him behind on the back of a unicorn to walk into a trap. Maybe that is why he felt so uneasy. Bad things only happened when Blaine and Kurt were not together.

The trading post was rather dark and dank, filth and dirt covered the streets and made Kurt’s skin crawl. He stuck close to Captain Schuester’s side, feeling uneasy about walking alone.

Soon enough Schuester knocked on a door, which was answered by a short scraggly man.

“Good day, Ferdy,” Schuester greeted. “We’ve come with 10,000 bolts of lightning. Are you willing to negotiate a cost?”

The man, Ferdy, grinned, and Kurt winced when he noticed the man was missing several teeth. “Good day to you too, Captain Schuester. Come inside, and bring your lightening.”

Schuester followed Ferdy into his shop, and Kurt followed suit. The shop had walls piled high with knick knacks and odds and ends. Most looked aged and dusty, and Kurt couldn’t help but wonder if the man had any business, then again he must have for Schuester to want to sell to him.

The crew carried in a large container, built with stone and metal, with a hatch on top to contain the lightning that awaited inside. Mercedes shut to door behind her.

Ferdy inspected the container, sliding the hatch back and watching as the lightning danced about. He slid it closed again, clicking his tongue in distaste. “Yeah. doesn’t seem very fresh. I’ll be honest.”

“Shall I give you a little taste, young Ferdinand?” Schuester asked, and Sam passed him another vessel full of lightning - smaller, and cylinder shaped, with a strap to go on one’s back for easy travel.

“No, no.” Ferdy insisted, but Schuester pulled back the lid and let the lightning zap a wall of assorted, old and worn looking goods, causing several to fall to the ground. “Brilliant. Like they’re cheap.” He muttered grumpily.

“I think it’s still crackling,” Captain Schuester insisted. “Very much alive, still _very_ fresh. So, name your best price.”

“For 10,000 bolts?” Ferdy asked. 

“10,000 bolts of the finest quality, grade A.” Schuester said with a short nod.

“Yeah, but it’s difficult to shift, isn’t it?” Ferdy argued. “Difficult to store. If I get the Revenue Men in here sniffing round, what’s the... eh, best price, 150 guineas.”

“Crew,” Schuester addressed, “put the merchandise back onboard and prepare to sail.”

The crew rushed to collect everything to bring it back to the ship.

“Hold on. Hold on.” Ferdy protested. “One minute. 160.”

Schuester raised his eyebrows and then crew settled down. “Seeing as I’m feeling particularly generous today, I’ll settle for 200.”

“200?” Ferdy laughed. 

“200.” Schuester insisted. 

“180.”

“200.”

“That’s not negotiation,” Ferdy argued. “I’m changing my number. 185.”

“Did I hear 200?”

“From you, you did. Yeah. Okay. 195. Final offer.”

“195 it is.” Captain Schuester smiled, and extended his arm. “So, with sales tax, that’s, let’s see, 200.”

“Brilliant.” Ferdy muttered. “Put it in the back.”

Ferdy then beckoned Schuester to come talk with him. Kurt panicked and followed the captain, still feeling rather uncomfortable with his new surroundings. Ferdy turned to him, and sneered.

“Yes? Can I help you?”

Kurt froze, and backed away nervously, and looked to Captain Schuester, who gave him a comforting smile, before returning to Ferdy.

“Nosy,” Ferdy scowled. “Have you heard any of these rumors going round about a fallen star? Everyone’s talking about it. You get your hands on one of them, and we can shut up shop. Retire.”

“Fallen star?” Schuester questioned.

“Yeah.” 

Schuester looked back at Kurt. He looked normal now, be he was also scared, and uncomfortable. Earlier, the captain could have sworn he had seen a soft white glow about Kurt, when he was talking to him and Blaine.

The captain shook his head.

“Nothing on your travels?” Ferdy whined.

“No,” insisted the captain.

“Not even a little sniff of a whisper?” Ferdy urged. “Everyone’s going on about it down at the market.”

“Which market?” Schuester pressed. “The market near the wall? Well, Ferdy, you’re wasting your time listening to gossip from the kind of pond scum trading down there.”

The door to the shop opened, and the old hag, Ditchwater Sal sauntered inside.

“Oh my word!” Schuester exclaimed. “Speak of the devil.”

“Oh, yeah?” Sal said dismissively. “What were you saying, then?”

“Oh, what a wonderful women you are Sal,” the captain said smoothly. “How the world wouldn’t be the same without you.”

Schuester bid his goodbyes and ushered his crew back to the ship, and Kurt took up his side again. The captain gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder as the crew led the way back to the vessel.

As they crossed the plank to board the ship, Kurt heard a commotion from the Crew, and felt Schuester push past him and a dozen of his crew to reach the front of the crowd quickly, and Kurt followed closely behind.

Blaine sat on a load of luggage, leaning back in a confident manner that wasn't his own. “Captain Schuester.” He said smoothly.

“Stand down.” The captain informed his crew with a jolly laugh. “Meet my nephew, the fearsome buccaneer, Blaine Thorn. He’ll be joining us for our journey home.” and then turned to Blaine with a grin. “I have the perfect gift to keep you amused on the way.”

He waved Kurt forward.

Kurt blushed and felt himself pushed toward Blaine by one of the crew, he turned to see Santana grinning briefly, before he was pulled to Blaine’s chest as Blaine winked at the crew lewdly, causing them to laugh, then Schuester declared that he would lead Blaine to his room, and Blaine led Kurt away.

Behind them, they heard Sam cry, “Right, you lazy dogs! Let’s get young Blaine on his way home!” 

 

“We’ve located the sky vessel,” Mormo informed Lamia, who was once again using the ring. “It’s leaving the port town on Mount Drummond and you are no longer the only one seeking the star. There’s someone following your tracks!”

“A witch?” Lamia asked. “A warlock?”

“A prince and he’s catching you up! Get a move on!”

.oOo.

_While clothes do not, as the saying would sometimes have it, make the man, and fine feathers do not make fine birds, sometimes they can add a certain spice to a recipe._


	10. Time Passes Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine's time aboard Captain Schuester's ship.

_It has occasionally been remarked upon that it is as easy to overlook something large and obvious as it is to overlook something small and niggling, and that the large things one overlooks often cause problems._

.oOo.

The first night on the ship was restless. Captain Schuester had provided Blaine and Kurt with a room, as Blaine was the captain’s “nephew.” Kurt still had trouble sleeping through the night, which meant that he got out of bed several times to walk around the room, or to look out the window to look at the stars. Blaine woke up several times due to Kurt moving around, and saw him standing my the window, looking out at the stars, and he could see Kurt’s eyes were misty with sadness.

“Kurt,” he called to him softly. 

Kurt kept staring out the window. “Hmm?”

“I’m sorry I used the last of the candle.”

Kurt didn’t look at him. “You didn’t have much of a choice. Like I said last night, you saved my life.”

“I would have given it to you.” Blaine insisted. “I promise I would have.”

Kurt stayed silent.

“And I promise we’ll find you a Babylon Candle so you can go home.”

Kurt didn’t speak to him anymore, and Blaine rolled over in his bed and went to sleep. When he woke up, Kurt was in bed again, sleeping soundly now that the sun had risen. Blaine understood that this was the way things would have to be, at least for a little while, until Kurt learned how to sleep through the night.

Blaine left him to sleep, and he climbed up onto the deck of the ship.

“Where’s Kurt?” One of the pirates asked. Kurt had told him the day before that the boy’s name was Sam. 

“Still sleeping.” Blaine replied.

“Wore him out did you?” Puck teased, causing Santana to laugh heartily.

Blaine chuckled, for the sake of appearances, though the idea of someone taking advantage of Kurt made him nauseous. He found the captain standing by the wheel - not steering, but looking out at the horizon.

“Have you ever thought of being an actor?” Schuester asked with a grin. “You play your part well.”

“I’ve thought about it,” Blaine admitted. “Though I never thought it truly possible.”

Schuester hummed in acknowledgement.

“I was thinking,” Blaine said cautiously, “Could you possibly teach me how to fence? I never was good at it during my school boy days.”

“Fence?” Schuester questioned. “As in sword fighting?”

“Yes, exactly.”

“Well, certainly. I’m a bit out of practice myself, I could do with a sparring partner.”

The captain went to his room and came back with two sword, which more closely resembled long, thick knives in Blaine’s opinion. And he went on to educate Blaine on the basics, such as posture, and some simple moves, rattling off their proper names and having Blaine echo his actions. Soon enough they were clashing swords, though the captain was obviously going easy on him. Even so, Blaine was working up a sweat.

Kurt had woken up, and was watching from the side with a smile on his lips.

“Would you like to learn as well,” Captain Schuester offered, holding his sword out to Kurt.

“No,” he insisted. “I hate violence. You two carry on.”

And so they did, while Kurt watched from the side. Some of the crew had gathered around once the captain began to up the intensity.

“Don’t be afraid to strike,” Schuester assured him, “You won’t hurt me.”

“Well how do you know?” Blaine asked, defending against the Captain’s sword.

“Well, seeing as I am far better than you at the moment, I promise I won’t let it happen. You’ll never win if you defend for the entire fight.”

Schuester then quickly disarmed Blaine, and his crew cheered. 

“You’ll learn.” The captain assured. “Rome wasn’t built in a day, or so the stories say.”

 

That night, Kurt and Blaine dined with the captain in his cabin. The food was some of the finest Blaine had ever eaten, and was by far the finest for Kurt, he had feasted on beard alone since he fell.

“What’s that?” Kurt whispered, pointing to some meat of Blaine’s plate. 

“Steak,” Blaine savored the word as though it tasted just as good as the food itself. “Try some.”

Blaine stabbed a piece with his fork and held it out for Kurt, who took a bite. Kurt’s eyes lit up as soon as the meat touched his tongue, and Blaine laughed in amusement.

“So, my boys, do you like music?” Captain Schuester questioned, taking off the cover of a baby grand piano.

“I love music,” Blaine enthused, “I was very fond of singing back in Wall.”

“Excellent, do you play?” 

“I do.”

“Is that piano?” Kurt questioned.

The captain nodded. “A baby grand, it once sat in the Stormhold Palace, before it needed repairs, and the staff sold it for very cheap. Luckily, I knew just how to fix it, and now she’s as good as new.”

“I’ve never seen a piano up close before.” Kurt confessed. “I’ve heard the music.”

“Would you like to learn how to play?” The captain asked.

“Oh, I couldn’t ask you to do that.” Kurt blushed

“Nonsense! I’m teaching Blaine the art of sword fighting, it only seems fair that I teach you to play the piano.”

Kurt sat beside Schuester at the piano for the rest of the night, plucking out notes to simple tunes, echoing whatever the captains fingers were doing, before he pulled out some sheet music and began to explain how to read it. Blaine looked on silently, listening to Kurt shakily play through a song for the first time.

By the end of the night, Kurt was able to play “Twinkle Twinkle Little Star” with both hands. The song selection brought laughter into the room, though both Kurt and Blaine were unaware that Schuester knew what Kurt was.

 

The second night on the ship was spent in a very similar manner to the first.

“Kurt,” Blaine mumbled sleepily, “Come to bed. You’ll never learn to sleep at night if you walk around when you don’t feel tired.”

“I’m never tired when it’s dark, Blaine.” Kurt insisted. “I can’t sleep if I’m not tired.”

“Just come to bed.” Blaine insisted, and Kurt begrudgingly laid down next to him.

“When I was little, I never felt tired when it was time for bed.” He explained. “I had a lot of trouble falling asleep. Then, my father started staying with me in bed until I fell asleep, before he left and went to bed. He was always warm, and when he stayed with me I was warm, and the warmer I was the more tired I was.” Blaine reached out and pulled Kurt closer to him. “If you wait for awhile, the bed will become warmer, and maybe you’ll feel more tired.”

Kurt said nothing, but he stayed in bed. 

They sat in silence for several moments before Kurt whispered. “Could you tell me about this?” His fingers curled around the glass snowdrop that was sitting on the nightstand.

“My father bought it from my mother, when they met.” Blaine said softly back. “She told him it would bring him luck

Kurt didn’t get much sleep that night either, but he did doze a little, and went back and forth between being asleep and being awake. He’d never admit it, but it did feel nice to be this close to Blaine, and Kurt found that most of the time he spent awake was spent admiring his sleeping form.

 

As the days went on, Blaine got better and better at sword fighting, while Kurt got better and better at the piano.

It had been nearly four days on the ship when Blaine finally disarmed the Captain while they were sparring. The crew had gathered around to watch the intense fight between the two that was mounting, some cheering the captain on while others hoped to finally see him lose.

Kurt had come up from below decks, where he had been practicing on the baby grand. He was learning a song, and had finally gotten it underneath his fingers when he decided to try pairing it with singing, and he wanted to show Blaine.

But Blaine was very busy, as he had Captain Schuester retreating, and with one last clash of their swords, the captain’s weapon was sent falling to the deck. The crew cheered, and Kurt clapped with enthusiasm.

“Touche” The captain congratulated, shaking Blaine’s hand. Kurt ran up to him, and dragged him down the stairs.

When Kurt played for him and sang, Blaine felt something pull at his heart. Kurt’s voice was beautiful. In fact he hadn’t heard someone sing as well as Kurt, other than maybe Rachel, but even thinking of Rachel, Blaine had to admit that Kurt was better than even her. He sang in a higher voice than most men, but it only served to improve the quality of the song.

As the song began to draw to a close, Blaine began to look more closely at Kurt, and thought of what Captain Schuester had told him about boys who loved boys. He began to realise the true reason as to why Blaine had felt like an outsider his whole life.

 

That night, Blaine woke up to see the moon shining outside his window, and Kurt asleep in the bed beside him. It was the first time Blaine had really seen Kurt asleep, and the thought that he was actually getting sleep was pretty exciting.

That was until he realised why he was woken up.

Kurt was whimpering quietly, so quietly it almost couldn’t be heard, and his leg was kicking at the mattress, his heel digging in and dislodging the sheets.

“Shh,” Blaine tried to soothe, he stroked a finger at Kurt’s hairline comfortingly. 

His attempt did very little, though Kurt calmed slightly, and Blaine deemed it safe for him to try and go back to sleep. However, he was startled back awake a moment later when Kurt started crying out, and he jerked violently, struggling to kick off the blankets.

Blaine was out of bed in an instant, pulling back the covers.

“Hey,” He said softly, trying, gently to wake up Kurt. However, the sleeping boy didn’t seem to acknowledge this, as he began crying louder, and thrashing harder, until he was screaming.

“N-no!” He screamed. “G-get away from me!”

“It’s okay, Kurt. I’m right here, you’re fine.”

“No! No! Stop!”

Blaine caressed Kurt’s face, his thumb whisking away tears and stroking his cheek soothingly while his other hand combed through Kurt’s hair. Kurt grabbed his hands and pushed them away from his body, not letting go and holding Blaine away from him with an iron grip.

“Get away!” He begged. “Don’t hurt me! Don’t hurt me!”

“You’re alright, Kurt.” Blaine soothed. Kurt continued to thrash and kick, his hands pushing at Blaine’s. “You’re alright.”

Suddenly, Kurt’s eyes opened and he was gasping for air. He let go of Blaine’s wrists and fell, exhausted, to the bed. Blaine crouched down and took Kurt’s face in his hands again, stroking his cheek with his thumb and running his hand through his hair.

“Hey,” Blaine cooed. “You with me?”

Kurt sniffled and nodded, still crying softly.

“Was it a nightmare?”

Kurt nodded again.

“Then it was just a nightmare. You’ll be fine.”

The star took a shaky breath. “It was that witch.” He sobbed. “She got me and she tried to cut my heart out.”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Blaine continued to stroke his hair. “I won’t let that happen. I won’t let her get you, I promise.”

Kurt whimpered.

“It was so scary. I thought I was going to die.”

“I know. I know. You’re alright now. Everything’s okay.”

Kurt didn’t get anymore sleep that night, but neither did Blaine. He laid down beside Kurt again and pulled him to his chest, and continued to murmur reasurances in his ear until the sun broke over the horizon.

.oOo.

_He tried to slow his breathing, hoping somehow to make this moment last forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost wrapped up with writing this fic, and I have a few ideas for my next one.
> 
> For the time being I'm going to stick to fics that align or fit with a movie. I'm thinking about doing Anastasia next... any ideas?
> 
> Also, my tumblr account is @hpgal-with-httydpals, so you can send asks or message me there if you so please.


	11. Journeying Onward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quest for the wall and the star continue...

_But then it occurred to him that any progress he had made on his quest so far he had made by accepting the help that had been offered to him._

.oOo.

On their final night on the ship, Captain Schuester brought up an old wind up sonophone that played classical music. Artie sat vigil beside the sonophone, cranking the handle in time with the music, while the captain taught Kurt how to waltz. Kurt was so happy, all the crew could see his glow.

The captain dipped Kurt down, causing him to laugh until he whispered into Kurt’s ear. “Kurt, I know what you are.”

When Kurt was brought back up again his expression was horrified, and he would have stopped dancing altogether had the captain not pulled him along. 

“No, no.” Schuester soothed. “Have no fear. No one on this vessel will harm you, but there are plenty who would.” 

Kurt breathed deeply as he found his footing and continued to dance. 

“Your emotions give you away, Kurt.” The captain warned. “You must learn to control them. You’ve been glowing more brightly every day, and I think you know why.”

“Of course I know why I’m glowing,” Kurt scoffed. “I’m a star. And what do stars do best?”

“Well, it’s certainly not the waltz.” Captain Schuester teased.

Blaine walked up and tapped the captain on the shoulder. Schuester stepped away, and Blaine took over the dance. 

Kurt began to shine so brightly it could be seen for miles on that dark evening. Luckily, they were the only ones in the sky.

Their laughter as they danced the night away rung through the air like a beautiful song.

 

Lamia had made it to the port town too late. The town was abuzz with news about the star she seeked, and she growled with anger whenever she heard a passer-byer mention it. Luckily, they were all poorly founded rumors, and held little truth in their tales. The only truth at all was that a star had indeed fallen.

She found Ferdy’s shop rather by accident, as she heard the shopkeeper bemoaning that Captain Schuester, who had been there a few days before, had heard no word of the star.

Captain Schuester, a pirate who commanded a flying vessel that had left the port the very day Lamia had heard the vessel the star was on had stopped in this town.

She pulled the shopkeeper aside and pulled out a silver coin, which was worth a good sum of money and enchanted it to spin in front of his eyes. Entranced, the shopkeeper agreed to tell her everything she wanted to know.

“Due west, you say?” Lamia paced around the shop. “And you’re certain he had a young man with him?”

“Yeah.” Ferdy said, his eyes set on the coin. “I mean, he has lots of young men with him but this one was different. I hadn’t seen him with the captain before.”

“What did he look like?” The witch broached.

“I don’t know, light brown hair, sharp features, blue eyes...”

“You’re sure? Absolutely sure?” Lamia pressed. “Sure you’re not lying?”

“I’d cross my heart if I had one. Ha!”

Lamia snapped her fingers and the coin fell into Ferdy’s hands. 

“Brilliant.” Ferdy smiled.

“You’d better be telling the truth, you two faced dog.” Lamia warned.

“I can get you one of them, actually.” Ferdy said. “Very good guard dogs. They can watch the back and the front at the same time. I can get you anything you want.”

“What are the chances of getting a Babylon candle?” Lamia asked, growing impatient with her quest.

“That one’s slim.” Ferdy said regretfully. “Although, I did know a girl once, if you know what I mean... I’m a ladies man... who had a sister, I think she was a woman, oh she was terrible, face like a bag of frogs. Ugly frogs.”

Ferdy babbled on, and Lamia rolled her eyes, pointing to his lips until the words he spoke were those of a monkey’s.

“Enough.”

 

“Hold on tight!” Sam yelled. “The captain’s at the helm!”

The flying ship rocked precariously in the sky as it descended onto the lake. At the bow of the ship, Kurt and Blaine stood, gripping the rail and laughing, feeling the wind in their faces. The ship rock jerkily from side to side, causing the crew to lose their footing and slide to the sides of the boat.

The vessel hit the water, sending a big wave over the deck, soaking it’s occupants, causing Kurt to laugh happily. Blaine was fixated on Kurt’s face, as his smile truly was beautiful.

Puck took back the wheel of the ship, breathing heavily as Captain Schuester instructed the crew to fetch a small container of lightning from below the decks.

“Here,” the captain said to Blaine once they were close enough to shore for them to get off, presenting him with the lightning, and sword he had used during his lessons. “So there’s the road you’ll need for Wall.” He gestured to the road. “Good luck on your journey home, Kurt, wherever that may be. And good luck to you, Tristan, with your Rachel.”

Kurt, who was waiting on the dock, had smiled at the captain when he mentioned him, but his smile disappeared at the mention of Rachel.

Blaine hugged the captain. “Oh, how can we ever thank you enough for your kindness.”

“Don’t mention it,” Captain Schuester said, pulling away. “No, seriously, don’t mention it. Reputations, you know. A lifetime to build, seconds to destroy.”

Blaine smiled and began his descent to the dock.

“Oh, and Blaine just remember...” The captain leaned over and whispered in Blaine’s ear, something Kurt couldn’t hear down on the dock. “Just think about it.”

Blaine looked down at Kurt, before climbing down to join him.

“Well, give my regards to England. It’s been a pleasure to meet you both.” Captain Schuester said as a way of goodbye. Puck cleared his throat, and Schuester quickly corrected himself. “Mind you don’t wear that swain out, Captain Blaine!”

The crew cheered in agreement, and Blaine and Kurt smiled and waved goodbye before making their way down the road to Wall.

“What did he say to you?” Kurt asked. 

“Hmm?” Blaine looked to him confused. “What did he say when?”

“Just then,” Kurt insisted. “When he whispered to you.”

“Oh,” Blaine remembered. “He was just saying we should use the lightning to get you a Babylon Candle.”

Kurt looked to him questioningly, as if he didn’t truly believe him. 

“Barter for it, you know.”Blaine explained.

 

“For the last time, where is the boy?” Septimus demanded.

Septimus had reached the port city and his guards held him up by his arms, but when Ferdy opened his mouth, all that escaped were the coos and squawks of a monkey.

“The boy with the stone! Where did he go?”

More monkey babbling.

“Are you mocking me?”

“No...” Ferdy managed to say, those his still sounded like squawking.

“‘Cause if you are, believe me, you have seconds to live!” Septimus growled.

Ferdy tried as he might to communicate with Septimus, but all it served him was a knife in the gut.

“What a freak. Clean this.” He said, handing off his dagger to one of his men. “Thoroughly.” 

 

Lamia sat in her carriage, looking at her reflection in the window, and attempted to use her magic to clear some of the blemishes in her face. It only resulted in more wrinkles to appear.

She heard her sisters cackling in the ring.

“If you have quite finished squandering your magic on your rather counterproductive beauty routine, you might want to know that the star has returned.” Mormo mocked.

“He’s back on land,” Empusa stated.

“I know, damn it.” Lamia replied. “I couldn’t reach the lake in time.”

“No matter,” Mormo said with a wave of her hand. “We have found him. He is on the road to the village of Wall. If you take the shortcut across the marshes, you should arrive in time to intercept him.”

 

Blaine and Kurt walked down the road in a comfortable silence until Blaine spotted a coach down the path.

“Kurt,” He warned, before pushing him to the brushes, climbing on top of him.

Kurt let out a small cry on the impact. “Are you trying to break my leg again?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Blaine whispered. “I just... I can’t risk people seeing you. I don’t trust anyone.”

Kurt’s heart stuttered at the soft words. He felt himself begin to glow and he found that he couldn’t reign it in.

“But at this rate if we keep stopping...” Kurt whispered, but Blaine cut him off with a finger on Kurt’s lips.

“Shh, Kurt.” He breathed. “We’re making good time. Just leave it a minute.”

Kurt stared up at him, his pulse quickening. Blaine looked so adorable when he was worried, but Kurt hated seeing him worried. 

Blaine was worried for _him_. Kurt glowed even brighter. Blaine looked down at Kurt realising this, having not noticed how beautiful he looked he looked when we glowed.

“Aren’t you tempted?” Kurt said so softly Blaine had to strain to hear him.

“Tempted? By what?” Blaine found himself leaning in towards Kurt. He was tempted by a lot of things about him.

Kurt turned his head away. “Immortality.” He looked back up at Blaine. “Let’s say it wasn’t my heart. Not me. Just a star you didn't know.”

“You seriously think I could kill anyone?”

Kurt laughed, a beautiful laugh, so beautiful that it pained Blaine to shush him.

“I mean, even if I could...” Blaine said. “Everlasting life? I imagine it would be kind of lonely. Well, maybe if you had someone to share it with. Someone you love. Maybe then it might be different.”

Kurt looked away from him. _Rachel_ he reminded himself _He’s in love with Rachel._ He felt his glow fade.

“Come on,” Blaine began to stand. “I think we’re safe.”

Blaine helped him up, and the continued down the road.

“You know,” Blaine started conversationally. “You sort of glitter sometimes. I just noticed it.” He lied “Is it normal?”

“Let’s see if you can work it out for yourself.” Kurt said in reply. “What do stars do?”

“Attract trouble?” Blaine teased. Kurt shoved his shoulder, and they laughed. “Alright, do I get another guess? Is it... Do they know exactly how to annoy a boy called Blaine Thorn?”

Kurt’s laugh died in his throat. There was a sign beside the road that read, “The Wall - 60 miles.”

“How long will that take?” Kurt asked, his voice steely.

“Maybe two days.” Blaine guessed.

“We don’t have two days,” Kurt said, “Rachel’s birthday is tomorrow.”

Blaine stared at him, having forgotten the whole reason for his journey. “Yes it is,” He said softly. “Well remembered.”

Kurt looked upset. Blaine hated that Kurt looked upset, but what made him feel worse was when Kurt shouldered his way past him, and continued down the road.

.oOo.

_Whither thou goest..._


	12. Shining Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two boys finally get their acts together.

_It's not hard to own something. Or everything. You just have to know that it's yours and then be willing to let it go._

.oOo.

Another traveler was seen in the distance, traveling down the path in a bright yellow caravan. Blaine once again pulled Kurt away from the road to hide, and they had luckily been about to cross a small bridge, so instead of being tackled into the brush, Kurt go to sit underneath it. Then, Kurt got a glimpse of the woman steering the caravan.

“I met that woman,” Kurt realised. “She’s friends with the Captain, he said she trades at the market near Wall. We could hitch a lift.”

“Really?” Blaine said thoughtfully, “She’s a friend of the Captain’s?”

“Yes,” Kurt nodded purposefully.

The pair quickly ran out from under the bridge to stop Ditchwater Sal.

“Wait!” Blaine yelled, and the horse pulling the caravan whined and halted. “My name is Blaine Thorn. This -”

“That’s my flower.” Ditchwater Sal said, ignoring Blaine and pointed to the glass snowdrop he still wore on his chest. “Eighteen years I’ve been looking for that. Give it to me now!”

Blaine took a step back as the old hag quickly launched herself from the caravan.

“How dare you?” Kurt demanded. “That was a gift from his mother!”

Blaine unsheathed his sword and Sal took a step back. “Oh, perhaps I was mistaken.”

None of them noticed the blue bird flapping wildly on its perch.

“It’s all right.” Blaine assured, keeping his sword level. “It’s obviously very valuable to you so you can have it in exchange for what I need. A Babylon Candle?”

Kurt blushed, before he corrected. “And safe passage to the Wall -”

“A Babylon Candle?” The woman cut him off as if she couldn’t hear him. “Oh, no, no, no. I don’t deal in black magic.”

“Really?” Blaine questioned. “Well, can you give us a lift then? To the wall?”

“Well why didn’t you say so in the first place?”

Kurt huffed in annoyance, because _he had._

“For that flower,” Ditchwater Sal bargained, “I can offer you passage. Food and lodging on the way?”

“Safe passage.” Blaine pressed. 

The woman nodded eagerly. “I swear that you will arrive at the wall in the exact same condition that you're in now.”

Something about that made Kurt’s stomach flip nervously. However, Blaine sheathed his sword and handed over the flower. The old hag sighed in relief.

“Do you have any idea what manner of thing it was that you had?”

“Some kind of lucky charm?” Blaine said conversationally.

“A very lucky charm indeed. Protection. In fact, the exact same thing that would have prevented me from doing this.”

She pointed her finger at Blaine and black magic swirled around him.

“Blaine!” Kurt screamed, and began hitting and kicking at the woman as Blaine rematerialized as a mouse at her feet. However, none of his assaults landed, as if a forcefield shielded the two of them from each other. “Oh my god! What did you do?!”

_You shall not see the star, touch it, smell or hear it._

“Much better,” Sal said, picking up the mouse that was now Blaine. “Though I’ll keep me word. You shall not be harmed.”

Kurt was still trying hard to either hurt the woman or steal back Blaine, but he was unable to touch her. He thought back to how she all but ignored him... as if he hadn’t been there at all...

He ran around to the back of the caravan as the witch placed Blaine in a small cage. “There. Food and lodging just as I promised.”

“Would I be correct in thinking that you can neither see nor hear me?” Kurt waited for an answer before continuing angrily, “Then I’d like to tell you that you smell of pee. You look like the wrong end of a dog. And I swear if I don’t get my Blaine back as he was, I’ll be your personal poltergeist!”

Once the caravan was closed up and on its way, Kurt crouched down in front of the cage. “Blaine.” He tried softly. “If you can understand me, look at me now.”

The mouse looked at him for a moment, before looking over Kurt’s shoulder to a wheel of cheese. Kurt sighed, and brought him back a piece. Then, he sat down on a chair beside the cage. He chuckled watching the little mouse eat the cheese, still reeling in the shock of Blaine turning into the small rodent, before he mustered up the courage to say something before his fragile loneliness was broken.

“You know when I said I knew little about love?” Kurt asked the mouse, shaking his head “Well, that wasn’t true.”

He glanced nervously at Blaine eating away at his cheese, assuring himself that Blaine couldn’t understand him. “I know a lot about love.” He said cautiously, “I’ve seen it. I’ve seen centuries and centuries of it.”

He remembered watching Earth from the sky, “And it was the only thing that made watching your world bearable. All those wars. Pain and lies. Hate. Made me want to turn away and never look down again.” Kurt sighed, a smile growing on his face. “But to see the way that mankind loves. I mean, you could search the furthest reaches of the universe and never find anything more beautiful.”

Kurt could almost swear the mouse was looking back at him, looking him in the eyes. “So, yes, I know that love is unconditional, but I also know it can be unpredictable, unexpected, uncontrollable, unbearable,” Kurt laughed breathily, “and, well, strangely easy to mistake for loathing.”

He took a deep breath. “What I’m trying to say, Blaine, is... I think I love you.”

Now that the information was off his chest he felt so light-headed, like he was free of all his burdens. “My heart, it feels like my chest can barely contain it. Like it doesn’t belong to me anymore, it belongs to you. And if you wanted it, I’d wish for nothing in exchange. No gifts, no goods, no demonstrations of devotion. Nothing but knowing you love me, too.”

Kurt let out the breath he hadn’t realised he had been holding. The mouse still stared at him from between the bars.

“Just your heart, in exchange for mine.”

 

When they finally pulled into the market village by wall, Ditchwater Sal placed the mouse of the cobbled streets.

“The wall is one mile that way.” She pointed in the direction of the square. “Though the walk might take you a little longer than normal. Transformation tends to leave the brain a bit scrambled for a while.”

She pointed a crooked finger at the mouse which was soon shrouded by black magic, until Blaine took its place once more. 

He stumbled and pulled out his sword, “You...” Blaine managed to say before he fell promptly to the ground. Kurt scrambled to help him up.

“I warned you.” The witch said in parting. “Save your strength.”

“I’ve been so worried about you,” Kurt said, helping Blaine to his feet. “Come on, there’s an inn over there. Rachel’s birthday isn't till tomorrow. I think you need a bath and a good night’s sleep before you present me to her.”

Kurt stumbled towards the inn, rather affectionately titled The Slaughtered Prince. He managed to get the a room with little troubled, and helped Blaine out of his coat and vest, so that he was just in his pants and his undershirt, before laying him down on the bed. 

“You come to me when you think you can stand on your own,” He said affectionately, “Then I’ll help you into the bath.”

While he waited. Kurt drew his own bath, and climbed in. Once again, the hot water did wonders for him, though it wasn’t nearly as effective on his aches and pains as it was before, though last time he took a proper bath he was being tricked by a witch, so that might have had something to do with it.

He sat in the bath, soaking for a long while, reflecting on what he had said to Blaine. He had finally admitted it, not just to - the admittedly unaware - Blaine, but also to himself. It was so freeing to just accept that he had feeling for the foolish boy, and not just platonic feelings. He had admitted to himself that he would ultimately do anything for Blaine no matter how stupid it sounded.

He daydreamed, imagining a life where blaine would choose him instead of Rachel. It seemed far-fetched. Blaine couldn’t stop talking about her. Though, admittedly in the last few days he had been fairly quiet.

Kurt didn’t allow himself to dwell on his hopes and dreams for very long. Soon Blaine would be married to Victoria and Kurt would be back home, watching from afar and longing for all of eternity, for a man he couldn’t have.

His thoughts turned somber, but were interrupted by Blaine’s teasing voice.

“Excuse me?” Kurt turned suddenly to see Blaine peeking at him from behind the divider that separated the tub from the bed, and rushed to cover himself. “I think you’re in my bath.”

“Well, close your eyes!” Kurt insisted.

Blaine laughed and turned away. “I’m not... Honestly, I’m not looking. Here I’ll turn away.” 

He laughed again and Kurt resolved that he didn’t care that his laugh was teasing, it was beautiful all the same.

He stepped out of the bath, wrapping a towel around himself, and walking toward the bed to get dressed, leaving the water in the tub for Blaine. “All right, you can open your eyes now.”

Blaine turned to look at Kurt, and though the other boy didn’t realise it, Blaine was admiring his looks while Kurt rummaged for his clothes and straightened his hair.

“Did you really mean what you said in the caravan?”

Kurt turned suddenly to face him, shocked. “What I - But - You were a mouse! You wanted cheese! You didn’t -” His hand flew to his face to hide his embarrassment and he felt himself start to hyperventilate. “I asked you to give me a sign.”

Blaine took Kurt into his arms, but Kurt turned away. “And risk you being too embarrassed to keep saying such lovely things?” He turned Kurt’s body into his embrace and kissed the crown of the star’s head, stroking his cheek in comfort.

Kurt felt a rush of pure joy the moment Blaine’s lips touched his head, and he peeked up at him from underneath his hands.

“You want to know what the Captain really whispered to me that day?” Blaine whispered. Kurt barely nodded before Blaine took the boy’s hands in his own and continued on. “He told me that my true love was right in front of my eyes.”

Kurt began to glow so brightly, and it brought a smile to Blaine’s face seeing him like this. So happy. Especially since Blaine knew it was because of him. Kurt looked truly beautiful when he shined.

“And he was right.” 

Kurt giggled giddly, and Blaine took his face in his hands and kissed him, long and hard, and full of passion.

When the finally parted for air, Kurt said breathlessly. “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“Well, for one thing I was in denial for the final stretch of our journey,” Blaine chuckled kissing his star on the cheek. “And then I was afraid, of all the things that people said back in England, about men like us. But then I realised, you and I, we could just stay here forever.”

Blaine paused for a moment. “Unless, of course, you would rather return to your home.”

“No,” Kurt breathed. “My home is wherever you are.”

 

Lamia was speaking to her sisters once again. Her true age was catching up the her. Her skin had begun to sag and her hair was a stark white, thinning so badly that it had begun to fall out in clumps.

“You’re very close.” Mormo said. “He’s in the market town. One mile from the gap in the wall.”

“You speak as if this is good news.” Lamia grumbled. “Do I need to remind you that Wall is not part of our universe? If he crosses the threshold into the human realm, our star becomes nothing more than a pitted lump of metallic rock.”

“Than I suggest you hurry up!”

.oOo.

_He opened his eyes as he kissed the star. His sky-blue eyes stared back into his, and in his eyes he could see no parting from him._


	13. Misunderstandings and Captures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after leaves much to be desired.

_It has occasionally been remarked upon that it is as easy to overlook something large and obvious as it is to overlook something small and niggling, and that the large things one overlooks often cause problems._

.oOo.

Blaine awoke beside Kurt in their bed in The Slaughtered Prince. The star was glowing in his sleep and Blaine allowed himself to stare for what he knew was far too long. Kurt was the most beautiful thing he had seen for a long time. He had thought he was in love with Rachel for so long, because it couldn’t be denied that she was good looking, but she paled in comparison to Kurt, at least in Blaine’s opinion. 

He had tricked himself into thinking he loved women because that’s what the world wanted of him, even though lying here now, with a man in his arms, that’s what Blaine had wanted all along. And now he had him, and he was more wonderful than Blaine could ever imagine.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Blaine knew he had to hurry if he wanted to catch Rachel in time, so he slowly shifted to grab the knife that sat on his nightstand. He slowly shifted back towards Kurt, and ever so carefully cut off a lock of his hair. He placed the hair in a hankerchief, and wrapped it up securely.

Blaine placed a soft kiss on Kurt’s temple, before rolling out of bed and dressing himself, and headed downstairs to find the master of the inn slumbering in a rocking chair. He rang a bell on the service counter to wake him.

“What?” the innkeeper grumbled sleepily. “Oh, what do you want?”

“Sorry,” Blaine apologized, “Could I have a piece of paper and a pen?”

“Ask me again at a more reasonable hour.”

“No, I can’t.” Blaine said. “I have to go. Look, if my friend wakes up before I get back, please can you give him a message?”

“Go on,” The innkeeper grumbled again.

Once Blaine was sure all was well, he was off to Wall. Afterall, Rachel deserved an explanation as to why he was never to return again.

He was unaware that Kurt had woken up a few moments later, alone, and when he asked the innkeeper where Blaine went, he was told:

“He’s gone to see Rachel, because he’s sorry, but he’s found his true love, who he wants to spend the rest of his life with.”

Kurt had never been so dim, and he began to walk his own way towards the wall in a trance,

 

Blaine had made his was way to Rachel’s house, he bent down to pick up a rock, for old times sake, before deciding against it and going to the door to knock. It was answered in moments, and Rachel was standing in front of him.

“Happy Birthday,” Blaine said simply.

“Blaine,” Rachel said in shock. She took in his appearance. “What happened to you?”

“I found the star.”

Rachel let out a breath. “You actually -?”

Blaine held out the handkerchief. “It’s just a small piece,” he mumbled.

“Blaine, I can’t marry you. I’m sorry -”

“Actually,” Blaine interjected. “I came to tell you the same thing.”

Rachel looked at him perplexed, before her face softened. “I’m sorry Blaine, I treated you horribly. I should have just told you I wasn’t interested instead of using you, and I made you lose your job, and then I sent you on a wild goose chase for a star... But... you said you found it?” 

She took the handkerchief out of Blaine’s still outstretched hand.

“Yeah,” Blaine said softly, “it was a very different experience from what I was expecting.”

“How so?”

“Blaine?” A voice cut them off. It was Finn, standing with a parcel tucked under his arm. He reached to pull out his cavalry sword.

“Finn! Finn no, Blaine just came to say...” Rachel trailed off, looking at Blaine.

“You can have her,” Blaine finished. “You two really are the perfect couple.”

“Why the change of heart?” Finn asked, walking over to Rachel’s side.

“The star you sent me after,” Blaine looked back at Rachel, “I know you’ll never believe me, but... it was a person, and I fell in love.”

“The star was a girl?” Rachel said in astonishment.

“No,” Blaine said quietly, “His name is Kurt. He’s my true love, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him.”

“The star was a boy?” Finn’s eyebrows furrowed. “You fell in love with a star...”

“Yes, and there really is a whole world on the other side of the wall, a world that’s okay with the fact that we’re both men. So I’ve come to say goodbye.”

Finn stepped forward. “I want to apologize. I love Rachel, and you were a threat to me.”

“I understand.” Blaine nodded, “Now, I really do.”

“Then what’s this?” Rachel said holding up the handkerchief. “You said it was a piece of the star...”

“A lock of his hair.”

Rachel unfolded the cloth and looked down upon its contents. “Blaine...” She whispered in confusion, and handed it to him.

In the cloth was nothing more than so dark, sparkly, stardust.

“Kurt,” Blaine realised. “He can’t cross the wall.”

And he began to run.

 

Kurt had walked solemnly through the streets of the market and made his way into a beautiful sunny meadow. The sight should have brought joy to his heart, but his eyes were focused on the dirt below his feet, as he trudged forward.

The wall wasn’t far now. Kurt wasn’t very aware as to why he felt the need to cross it. Maybe he wanted to finish his journey. It only felt right. This is how he had thought it would end anyway, him crossing the wall and losing Blaine. He just hadn’t expected it to be out of order.

Out of the corner of his eye, he was the comically short stack of bricks that was the wall. He humored himself with how this had managed to stop people from crossing all these years. It hadn’t kept Blaine out.

Only a few more steps now.

Just as Kurt was about to step into Wall, he felt a hand on his bicep.

“Stop!” he turned to see a woman with dark hair dressed in a simple, yet lovely blue dress, behind her there was the yellow caravan he and Blaine had travelled in, though he couldn’t recall seeing this woman. “Stop! If you go through there, you’ll die!”

Kurt blinked, “What?”

There was a loud crash from inside the caravan, which seemed to startle the woman. 

“If you set foot on human soil, you’ll turn to rock.” She explained, before she let out a scream and was yanked backwards by her ankle. Kurt gasped, both at the show of violence and at his realization.

“Wretched slatton!” A woman’s voice screamed, and Kurt recognized her as Ditchwater Sal from the night before. “Where have you taken me!”

Kurt turned away suddenly has he heard the galloping feet of horses, and saw a dark carriage being pulled along the length of the wall. The door opened to reveal the witch who had disguised herself as the innkeeper’s wife before. 

Lamia had arrived. 

Kurt breathed in sharply and his breaths begin to come more quickly and deeply, shaking in fear.

“Planning to enter Wall, were you?” The witch taunted. “If death is what you wish, my dear, I’d be more than happy to assist you.”

“Are you talking to me?” Sal grumbled.

“Ah! You. Small world.” Lamia said to the old hag, as she made her way closer to Kurt, placing a gentle hand on his arm. “Anyhow, no, I wasn’t. I was talking to the star.”

Lamia stroked his cheek as Kurt tried to back away in fear, but he could not, for his own safety, cross the wall.

Meanwhile Ditchwater Sal had gotten her slave to her feet, and the witch’s hand tightened on her bicep a she struggled. “What star?” She demanded. “My slave girl’s no star. Any fool could see that.” 

Lamia continued to stroke Kurt’s face as the boy began to whimper in fear. 

“If she was, I’d have had the heart out of her chest a long time ago, trust me.” the hag continued.

“‘Trust you’? Not a mistake I’d be likely to make again.” Lamia turned on the lesser witch. “What’s it to be, Ditchwater Sal? Heads or Tails?”

With a lift of Lamia’s finger, Sal erupted into flames. Kurt took his chance to flee, running to the slave girl who took the boy in her arms and shielded him from the chaos. In moments, the hag was gone, and the silver chain on the slave’s ankle burned up with her.

Lamia cackled in delight, then she waved her hand towards the star and the slave. “Oh, time to go.”

“He’s not going anywhere.” The slave girl tightened her arms around Kurt defensively.

“I think you’ll find he is.” The witch countered. “It’s all right. You can come, too.”

With a flick of her hand, Kurt and the slave were bound at the wrist, tied together with a silver chain.

“You can ride in the carriage or be dragged behind it.” Lamia offered, gesturing to the carriage’s open door. “Your choice.”

Kurt choked on a sob, and the slave pulled him back into her arms, but began to maneuver them toward the carriage, knowing fully well that there was no other option.

When the carriage pulled away, Kurt was sobbing into the slave’s shoulder, as she tried to soothe him. Though it was no use. Even the slave knew what the boy’s purpose was, and he did not have much longer to live.

Unbeknownst to any of them, the guard at the human side of the wall had seen everything.

 

Blaine had made it to the wall too late. He saw the old guard hobbling away with his chair, and behind the wall, the yellow caravan that they had rode into the marketplace was left abandoned.

“What happened?” Blaine demanded when he reached the guard.

“Be my guest.” The guard warbled. “I quit. Eighty years I’ve stopped you people going out. What I should have been worrying about was those people from the other side coming in.”

“Alright, just tell me what happened!”

“What happened? Oh, where to start?”

Upon hearing the tale, Blaine let out a cry and crossed the wall once more. He broke into the caravan, and amongst the rubbage, found his glass snowdrop discarded on the floor. He picked it up, before unhitching the horse and climbing onto it’s back.

“Blaine!” a feminine voice cried, and Rachel and Finn broke through the greenery, seeing Blaine on the horse.

“What happened?” Finn called to him.

“I don’t have time!” Blaine yelled. “Kurt’s in trouble. He’s been taken by a witch who wants to cut out his heart and eat it!”

“What?” Rachel cried in disgust.

“I’ll explain more later! I have to go! Stay in Wall, and I’ll be back!”

As Blaine rode away, he only hoped he would come back, alive, and with Kurt safely in his arms.

 

Septimus arrived at the opening in the wall far too late. He saw the grass singed where Ditchwater Sal had been burned alive, he saw the yellow caravan, now missing it’s horse, and he saw the track of a carriage heading off into the woods.

He cursed himself, and pulled out his runes, then followed them to where the star, and the stone, were being taken.

.oOo.

_Silver chains come in all shapes and sizes._


	14. The Final Battle Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt has been taken and Blaine will fight until the end to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some liberties with this scene - made it a bit more whumpy, because that's the way I like it, but I also would have liked to see this in the movie, so there's that...

_“Your boy will break it, or waste it, or lose it. They all do."_

_"Nonetheless," said the star, "he has my heart._

.oOo.

The carriage jostled as it sped down the road at an alarming speed, and Kurt still had his face buried in the shoulder of a woman he hardly knew. Though they knew little about each other, the woman tried to soothe him, stroking his hair comfortingly, and shushing hims quietly.

Kurt wished Blaine were here. He would know exactly how to make him feel better. But Kurt had lost him, and he was moments away from death. He would never see him again.

“He promised,” Kurt found himself whimpering, “He promised he wouldn’t let the take me.”

“Shh,” The slave girl soothed, “I’m sure he’s on his way now.”

“No he’s not,” The star sobbed, “He found his true love, and it’s not me.”

“No, no never,” the woman hushed him. “He’ll come for you. He’ll come.”

Kurt shook his head and further burrowed into his shoulder. She didn’t know Blaine. How could she speak for him?

The carriage pulled to stop and Kurt’s breath hitched. He sat up and tried to compose himself as he looked out the window at the dark castle. He trembled as Lamia sauntered to the door of the carriage and helped them out, pulling on the silver chain. The slave woman kept a steady hand on his back as they were lead inside.

The doors seemed to open on their own as the witch brought her prisoners closer. They were greeted by Mormo and Empusa.

“The star!” Empusa exclaimed. 

“And who else?” Mormo questioned.

“A slave for us.” Lamia cackled. “It will be nice to have someone to help mop up when we’ve finished with our little guest.” She took reached out and held her hand under Kurt’s cheek. 

“Good work, sister.” Empusa praised. “Just in time, I see! You look awful!”

The sisters cackled together and Kurt flinched, pressing himself into the slave’s side.

“Now, now, little star.” Mormo soothed reaching out to take him by the arm, pulling him away from much more pleasant company. “No need to be frightened, precious thing.”

The chains fell away from his wrist as Empusa led the slave away to find her work. Kurt whimpered and reached out for her.

“Shh,” Lamia cooed, taking Kurt’s arm with a firm but surprisingly gentle grip. Kurt’s chest began to stutter with sobs.

“Calm down, little star.” Mormo said softly. She and Lamia began to move forward, leading him towards the staircase, causing Kurt to trip over his feet a little, before walking in time with the witches, seeing no reason to resist. No one was coming to save him, and there was nothing he could do to escape. The thought caused his sobs to shake him harder.

Kurt dared to look up, and saw the sacrificial altar at the top of the stairs, and his breaths quickened. He forced his feet to stop moving, trying to pull away from the witches grasp, but they were inexplicably stronger, and pulled him up the staircase, his legs nearly dragging behind him.

They made it to the top of the stairs, and Lamia let go of his arm. Mormo continued to lead Kurt toward the stone table, and Kurt began to struggle against her - so what if his death was inevitable? That didn’t mean that he had to accept it.

Lamia returned to her sister’s side, grabbing to boy’s legs as Mormo tackled his arms, and together they lifted him onto the table. Then, Kurt really began to struggle. His legs kicked frantically, and his arms flailed about madly, and the only thing keeping him on the table was Mormo, who had both of her palms pressed to the boy’s chest.

“Get the restraints,” Mormo grunted.

Lamia reached under the table and pulled out the thick leather straps. She took one and threaded it under the table and back over again, helping her sister tighten it around the star’s chest, before grabbing the next strap and pinning down Kurt’s legs. Mormo worked with the last strap, which wrapped around the boy’s wrist, was tightened underneath the table, and secured to his other wrist.

By this point, Kurt was openly crying, tears streaming down his face, his eyes squeezed shut.

“He’s not happy, Lamia.” Mormo muttered unhappily to her sister. “He isn’t glowing at all. He won’t last us as long as we want him to.”

“Well, there’s nothing we can do about it,” Lamia snapped. “It’s better than no heart at all.”

 

Blaine had reached the crater where the witches castle was located, and left his horse to graze before he climbed down on foot, running as fast as his feet would take him. Upon reaching the doors, he opted to crouch down and look through the window.

Inside he saw the witches standing at the top of a grand staircase, leaning over an altar - an altar where Kurt lie helpless as he was strapped down to the stone table. Blaine’s heart broke at the sight, and he can see his star trembling, even from where Blaine sat.

Suddenly, Blaine felt a knife pressed against his throat, and he slowly turned to look at the man who had appeared next to him.

“Who are you?” The man asked in a low voice. “What business do you have here?”

Glancing down, Blaine realized the man had a seven tattooed in the back of his hand. “Septimus?” Blaine guessed, “I knew your brother, Primus.”

Slowly, as to not be noticed, Blaine pulled out a small knife from his belt. Septimus leaned towards him.

“Unless you wish to meet him in the afterlife,” Septimus said threateningly, “I suggest you answer my question. What are you doing here?”

“I might ask you the same thing.” Blaine pressed the knife gently into the man’s stomach. 

“Ah,” the prince said in realization, and they both took back their weapons. Raising their hands in surrender.

They leaned in towards each other to look in the window. 

“There are four of them.” Septimus noticed. They crouched below the edge of the window to avoid being seen. “Do as I say and we may stand a chance.”

“Wait,” Blaine protested, “How do I know you can be trusted?”

“You don’t. Why? Do you have a choice?”

“No.”

“Well then, let’s go.”

Septimus slammed the doors open and the two of them ran into the room with a loud cry, causing a commotion. The prince tackled the slave girl first, thinking her to be a witch, and pinned her down, sword at the ready. Blaine had been frozen in place at the doors, was this seriously Septimus’s plan?

“Get off me!” The slave girl cried. “Get off!”

The witches seemed uninterested with the attack on their new slave, and carried about their business. Blaine’s eyes landed on Kurt’s trembling form, seeing the boy was now fighting against his restraints in panic.

Septimus held his sword over the slave threateningly, not realising what was going on around him, when he made a shocking realization. “Una?”

“Septimus?”

Suddenly, the witch Empusa cast a spell on Septimus causing him to erupt in flames. Blaine, realising his dangerous position, and also realising he hadn’t been seen yet, quickly hid.

The witches at the top of the steps cackled at the prince’s pain, and Kurt turned his head in fear to look at what what they had found so amusing.

Empusa stopped the flames and Septimus rushed to put them out as they still singed his jacket. Una quickly ran over the where Blaine was hiding behind the cages as the witches continued to cackle.

Blaine raised his sword defensively as he saw the woman running towards him. 

“Blaine!” Una whispered harshly, “No! Blaine! I’m your mother!”

Blaine froze, and he looked at the woman in awe. He had almost forgotten the initial reason he had come to Stormhold.

“I’m your mother,” the woman repeated, as if she couldn’t believe the words herself. She reached out to take his face in her hands, and Blaine pulled her in for a hug.

Meanwhile, Septimus continued to battle Empusa, who had barely begun. With her magic, she heated up the handle of Septimus’s sword, causing him to drop it in pain, before she blasted him with flames once again. 

From behind the crates, Blaine and his mother watched the fight, Una keeping a hand on her son the entire time.

“I have to get to Kurt,” Blaine whispered to her.

“The star?” Una questioned. 

“Yes, yes his name is Kurt,” Blaine strained to get a better look at the terrified boy strapped to the cold stone table. “I promised him. I promised him I would let the witches capture him.”

Una rubbed his shoulder soothingly. “We’ll save him, I promise.”

Empusa paused in her assault on the prince to turn and cackle with her sisters, and Septimus took the opportunity to grab a sword and throw it at her, which effectively pinned the witch to the wall. Empus let out one last weak cackle, before falling dead.

Blaine steadied himself, ready to jump into the fight if need be, but una put a hand on his arm, silently asking him to stay back.

At the top of the steps, Mormo’s face hardened, and she moved as though to fight Septimus himself, but Lamia stopped her.

Septimus picked his his sword and marched menacingly towards the remaining witches.

Kurt breathed heavily on the table as he watched the prince’s action in fear, and Mormo placed a hand on his forehead to further restrain his actions.

As the prince marched confidently forward, Lamia held up a clay doll, and violently twisted it’s soft arm. On the floor, Septimus’s arm snapped violently, causing the man the man to scream in pain.

Kurt thrashed at the sound shrieking in terror himself as he watched the prince’s arm break cleanly in two. Mormo moved to stand over his hair, gently stroking his hair out of his face in a manner that would have been comforting if it had been anyone else.

Lamia then snapped his leg, and watched him writhe in pain. Kurt turned his head away, no longer willing to watch.

She looked down at the fountain below her, which the staircase wrapped around, and called out to the prince. “Let’s put out those flames, shall we?”

As the clay doll hit the water, Septimus suddenly found it hard to breathe, and he was gradually lifted off the ground, floating as though through water, and slowly the prince began to run out of air, and when that finally happened, he fell to the ground. The last heir of Stormhold, dead.

.oOo.

_I believe in the reflections that they show us, when they are told._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments may make the chapters come quicker


End file.
